A Merced De La Pasion
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: La pasión tenía doble precio... Terrence Grandchester descubrió que una noche de pasión había traído consecuencias: dos, para ser exactos. Sin previo aviso, se presentó en la puerta de Candy White para llevarse a sus hijos gemelos y la única solución que tenia ella para no perderlos era casarse con él, pero ¿tendría que compartir su cama? ¿Aceptara? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas aquí les traigo otra historia con el guapísimo de Terry espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** La pasión tenía doble precio... Terrence Grandchester descubrió que una noche de pasión había traído consecuencias: dos, para ser exactos. Sin previo aviso, se presentó en la puerta de Candy White para llevarse a sus hijos gemelos y la única solución que tenia ella para no perderlos era casarse con él, pero ¿tendría que compartir su cama? ¿Aceptara? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Penny Jordan**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Argumento**

La pasión tenía doble precio... Terrence Grandchester descubrió que una noche de pasión en Inglaterra había traído consecuencias: dos, para ser exactos. Sin previo aviso, se presentó en la puerta de Candy White para llevarse a sus hijos gemelos a Grecia. A Candy le impactó sentirse todavía tan atraída por el moreno, sexy y poderoso Terrence. Temía perder a sus preciosos hijos, a los que había sacado adelante con mucho esfuerzo. Pero tal vez hubiera una solución... ¿Podría casarse con Terry? que aunque era prácticamente un desconocido pero ¿tendría que compartir su cama?

**Prólogo**

Terrence Grandchester, poderoso multimillonario director de una naviera de carga de renombre internacional que fue fundada por su abuelo, estaba en medio de la elegante y lujosa salita de su hogar en su isla jónica en Teópolis. Tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de los niños gemelos que salían en la fotografía que estaba sosteniendo.

Aquellas caras idénticas de cabello castaño y ojos azules y piel clara lo miraban. Su madre estaba arrodillada a su lado. Los tres iban vestidos con ropa barata y gastada.

Terrence era alto, de cabello castaño y tenía las facciones de dos mil años de guerreros viriles y victoriosos esculpidas en los huesos de su hermoso rostro, del mismo modo que la determinación estaba esculpida en su mente. Estaba de pie en la ahora silenciosa sala. La acusación que le acababa de hacer su hermana todavía resonaba en su mente.

—Tienen que ser hijos tuyos —acusó a Jhon, su hermano menor—. Tienen los rasgos de la familia y tú estuviste en la Universidad de Manchester.

Terrence, Terry para la familia, no tuvo que seguir mirando la fotografía que Flammy había tomado con su teléfono móvil en el aeropuerto de Manchester tras visitar a la familia de su marido. No le hacía falta memorizar el rostro de los niños. Ya lo tenía grabado en la mente.

—No sé nada de esto —dijo el hermano pequeño, Jhon, rompiendo el silencio—. No son míos, Terry. Te lo prometo. Por favor, créeme.

—Por supuesto que son tuyos —insistió Flammy—. Mírales la cara. Jhon está mintiendo, Terry. Esos niños tienen nuestra sangre.

Terry miró a sus hermanos pequeños, que estaban a punto de pelearse como hacían siempre de niños. Sólo se llevaban dos años, pero él había nacido cinco años antes que Flammy y siete antes que Jhon. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, al convertirse en el único adulto de la familia, había asumido con naturalidad la responsabilidad de actuar como una figura paterna para ellos. Eso significaba actuar con frecuencia como árbitro cuando se peleaban.

Sin embargo, esa vez no hacía falta ningún arbitraje. Terry volvió a mirar la fotografía y luego afirmó con rotundidad:

—Llevan nuestra sangre, pero no es cosa de Jhon. Está diciendo la verdad. Los niños no son suyos.

Flammy se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Terry se giró hacia la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte, que se fundía con el profundo azul del Mar Egeo. Por fuera parecía calmado, pero dentro del pecho el corazón le latía con fuerza. En el interior de su cabeza se estaban formando imágenes, recuerdos que creía bien enterrados.

—Lo sé porque son míos —le contestó a su hermana, que abrió los ojos de par ante el impacto de su revelación.

No era la única asombrada, reconoció Terry. Él también se había quedado impactado al mirar su teléfono y reconocer al instante a la joven que estaba arrodillada al lado de los dos niños que sin duda eran la viva imagen de su padre. De él. Resultaba extraño, pero parecía incluso más joven ahora que la noche en que la conoció en aquel club de Manchester frecuentado por jóvenes futbolistas y por las chicas que les perseguían. A él le había llevado un conocido del trabajo, que le había dejado a su suerte tras escoger a una de las chicas, urgiendo a Terry a que hiciera lo mismo.

Terry apretó los labios. Había enterrado el recuerdo de aquella noche lo más profundamente que pudo. Una aventura de una sola noche con una chica envalentonada por el alcohol y vestida con ropa increíblemente ajustada y reveladora que llevaba demasiado maquillaje y que se le había insinuado con descaro. En un momento le agarró de hecho de la mano, como si quisiera arrastrarlo a la cama con ella. No era algo de lo que un hombre orgulloso y que se respetara a sí mismo pudiera sentirse orgulloso, ni siquiera dadas las circunstancias de aquella noche. Ella era una de aquellas chicas que buscaban abiertamente los favores de los futbolistas de éxito que frecuentaban el lugar.

Mujeres codiciosas y amorales cuyo único deseo era encontrar un amante rico, o mejor todavía, un marido rico. A Terry le habían dicho que el club era famoso por atraer a ese tipo de mujeres. Había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella por rabia y resentimiento. Contra ella por presionarle, y contra su abuelo por tratar de controlar su vida. Se había negado a darle más protagonismo en la dirección del negocio que estaba destruyendo lentamente con su obstinada negativa a avanzar con los tiempos.

Y también contra sus padres. Contra su padre por haberse muerto, aunque eso había sucedido hacía más de una década, dejándole sin su apoyo. Y contra su madre, que se había casado con su padre por obligación mientras seguía amando a otro hombre. La rabia por todos aquellos sucesos había ido creciendo en su interior, y el resultado estaba ahora delante de él.

Sus hijos.

Suyos.

Un sentimiento como nunca antes había experimentado se apoderó de él. Un sentimiento que, hasta que le había asaltado, habría asegurado que nunca iba a experimentar. Era un hombre moderno, un hombre lógico, no dado a las emociones, y menos a la emoción que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Un sentimiento desgarrador e instintivo nacido de la herencia cultural que decía que los hijos de un hombre tenían que estar bajo su techo.

Aquéllos eran sus hijos. Su lugar estaba con él, no en Inglaterra. Allí podrían aprender lo que significaba ser hijos suyos, unos Grandchester de Teópolis. El podría guiarlos y ser su padre, como le exigía su sentido de la responsabilidad. ¿Cuánto dolor habrían sufrido ya por culpa de la mujer que les había traído al mundo?

El les había dado la vida sin saberlo, pero ahora que lo sabía, no se detendría ante nada en su afán de traerlos a Teópolis, el lugar al que pertenecían.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Penny Jordan**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Capitulo 1**

Maldiciendo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, Candy se quedó donde estaba, con las manos en las rodillas, confiando en que fuera quien fuera, se cansaría y se marcharía, dejándola en paz para poder seguir limpiando. Sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar, esa vez de manera imperiosa.

Alguien estaba apretando con fuerza.

Candy volvió a gruñir entre dientes, y salió del vestidor del piso inferior sintiéndose húmeda y acalorada. No le hacía ninguna gracia que interrumpieran su atareada sesión de limpieza mientras sus hijos gemelos estaban en el colegio. Se puso de pie, apartándose los suaves rizos rubios de la cara antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa que compartía con sus dos hermanas mayores y sus hijos gemelos. La abrió de golpe.

—Mire, yo...

La frase se quedó sin terminar, su voz suspendida en el aire por el asombro mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba en el umbral.

Shock, desconfianza, miedo, ira, pánico y una punzada de algo que no supo reconocer hizo explosión en su interior como un cañonazo, con una intensidad tan poderosa, que se quedó temblorosa y débil.

Por supuesto, él iba vestido de forma inmaculada, con traje oscuro e impecable camisa azul. Ella, en cambio, llevaba sus vaqueros viejos y camiseta amplia. Aunque en realidad no le importaba el aspecto que tuviera. Después de todo, no tenía ninguna razón para querer impresionarle... ¿verdad? Y desde luego, no tenía ninguna razón para desear que él la viera como una mujer deseable, arreglada y vestida para su aprobación.

Tuvo que apretar los músculos del estómago para contener el escalofrío que amenazaba con traicionarla. El rostro que la había perseguido en sueños y en sus pesadillas no había cambiado, ni tampoco envejecido. Si acaso parecía todavía más viril y hermoso de como lo recordaba. La azul mirada que la había hipnotizado entonces era tan seductora ahora como lo fue entonces. O tal vez se había dado cuenta al instante de su poderosa sexualidad porque ahora era una mujer y no casi una niña como entonces.

La incredulidad que la había dejado sin palabras se había derretido como la nieve al sol, dando paso a un peligroso latigazo de miedo y horror en el interior de su cabeza... ¿Y de su corazón? ¡No! Fuera cual fuera el efecto que una vez provocó en su corazón, Terry Grandchester no tenía el poder de llegar ahora a él. Sin embargo, de sus labios carnosos y naturalmente coloreados como caramelo de canela, que habían llevado a sus padres a ponerle el nombre de Candy, salió la pequeña y traicionera palabra:

—Tú.

Los ojos azules de Terry despidieron un brillo de arrogancia y desprecio. Ojos del color del rey de la selva, propios de un hombre que era dueño de una isla del Mediterráneo en la que vivía.

Candy empezó a cerrar la puerta de forma instintiva. Deseaba cerrársela no solo a Terry, sino a todo lo que él representaba. Pero él fue más rápido, agarrando la puerta y abriéndola de modo que pudo entrar al vestíbulo. Luego la cerró tras de sí, dejándolos a ambos encerrados en el pequeño espacio doméstico que olía a producto de limpieza. Aunque el olor era fuerte, no fue lo bastante como para protegerla del aroma de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el vello de la nuca y luego descendió por la espina dorsal.

Aquello era ridículo. Terry no significaba nada para ella ahora, como tampoco lo había sido aquella noche... pero no debía pensar en ello. Debía concentrarse en lo que era ella ahora, no en cómo era entonces. Y debía recordar la promesa que les había hecho a los gemelos cuando nacieron. Dejaría el pasado atrás. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que aquel pasado fuera en su busca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió, decidida a controlar la situación-. ¿Qué quieres? Tal vez la boca de Terry fuera estéticamente perfecta, con aquel fino labio superior que equilibraba la promesa de sensualidad de su grueso labio inferior. Pero no había nada de sensual en el rictus de labios apretados que tenía ahora, y sus palabras resultaron tan frías como el aire glacial que hacía en el exterior del hotel de Manchester en el que la había abandonado aquella mañana de invierno.

—Creo que conoces la respuesta a eso -dijo él con el mismo acento fluido que Candy recordaba—. Lo que quiero es a mis hijos. Para eso he venido.

—¿Tus hijos?

Salvajemente orgullosa de sus pequeños gemelos e igualmente protectora con ellos, Terry no habría podido decir nada que hubiera garantizado de tal modo la ira de Candy. La furia coloreó la suave perfección de las normalmente calmadas facciones de Candy, y sus ojos verde esmeralda expresaron la fiera pasión de sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado más de seis años desde que aquel hombre la tomó, la utilizó y la abandonó como si no fuera... nada. Una prenda barata que había comprado impulsivamente y de la que, a la luz del día, se había desprendido por su vulgaridad. Oh, sí, sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí misma de lo sucedido aquella triste noche. Ella fue la que coqueteó con él, aunque fue un coqueteo inducido por el alcohol. Por mucho que tratara de disculpar su comportamiento, seguía avergonzándola. Aunque no su resultado, sus adorados y preciosos hijos. Ellos nunca podrían avergonzarla, y desde el momento en que nacieron ella decidió convertirse en una madre de la que pudieran sentirse orgullosos. Una madre con la que pudieran sentirse seguros, y una madre que, por mucho que lamentara el modo en que habían sido concebidos, nunca desearía volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar su concepción. Sus hijos eran su vida. Y eran suyos.

—Mis hijos —comenzó a decir Candy, pero él la interrumpió.

—Mis hijos, querrás decir. En mi país es el padre quien tiene el derecho a reclamarlos, no la madre.

—Tú no eres el padre de mis hijos —continuó Candy con firmeza y por supuesto mintiendo.

—Mentirosa —respondió Terry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar una fotografía que le puso delante.

Candy palideció. La fotografía había sido tomada en el aeropuerto de Manchester, cuando fueron a despedir a su hermana Annie, que volaba a Italia. El parecido entre los gemelos y su padre resultaba cruelmente indiscutible. Los dos niños eran la viva imagen de Terry. Incluso en ocasiones adoptaban sin darse cuenta un aire arrogante y masculino, como si en lo más profundo de sus genes conocieran al hombre que les había dado la vida.

Al observar como el color iba y venía del rostro de Candy, Terry se permitió el lujo de dirigirle una mirada triunfal.

Por supuesto que los niños eran suyos. Lo había sabido en cuanto vio la foto en el móvil de su hermana. El extraordinario parecido que tenían con él le había provocado un escalofrío de emoción.

La agencia privada que contrató no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a Candy. Terry frunció el ceño ante los comentarios del informe que había recibido, en el que se daba a entender que Candy era una madre devota dedicada a criar a sus hijos y que seguramente no los entregaría de buena gana. Pero Terry había decidido que la devoción de Candy hacia sus hijos podría ser la mejor arma para asegurarse de que se los entregara a él.

—Mis hijos tienen que estar conmigo, en la isla que es su hogar y que a la larga terminarán heredando. Según nuestras leyes, me pertenecen a mí.

—¿Pertenecer? Son niños, no objetos, y ningún tribunal de este país permitirá que los apartes de mí.

—¿Eso crees? Estás viviendo en una casa que pertenece a tu hermana, sobre la que pesa una hipoteca que ya no puede seguir pagando. No tienes dinero propio ni trabajo.

Ninguna formación, nada. Yo, por otro lado, puedo darles a mis hijos todo lo que tú no puedes: un hogar, una buena educación, un futuro.

Aunque Candy estaba asombrada por lo exhaustivamente que la había investigado, seguía decidida a mantenerse en su posición y no permitir que la abrumara.

—Tal vez. Pero, ¿puedes darles amor y la seguridad de que son queridos? Por supuesto que no puedes... porque tú no los quieres. Sería imposible, porque no los conoces.

A ver qué respondía a eso. Pero mientras soltaba su desafiante argumento, el corazón le advirtió de que Terry había sacado un tema que no podía ignorar y al que finalmente tendría que enfrentarse.

-Sé que algún día querrán saber quién es su padre y cuál es la historia de su familia —aseguró.

No le resultó fácil admitirlo, como tampoco lo había sido responder a las preguntas que los niños ya le habían hecho. Les había dicho que sí tenían un papá, pero que vivía en otro país. Aquellas palabras le habían recordado lo que le estaba negando a sus hijos debido a las circunstancias en las que habían sido concebidos. Algún día, sin embargo, sus preguntas serían las de unos adolescentes, mucho más complicadas.

Apartó la mirada de Terry para esconder instintivamente las lágrimas. El problema de contarle a los niños cómo habían sido concebidos pesaba sobre su corazón y sobre su conciencia constantemente. Por el momento habían aceptado que, igual que otros muchos niños con los que iban al colegio, su padre no vivía con ellos. Pero algún día empezarían a hacer más preguntas y Candy había deseado desesperadamente no tener que contarles la verdad hasta que fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para aceptarlo sin juzgarla.

Ahora Terry había despertado todas aquellas ansiedades que ella había tratado de dejar a un lado. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser una buena madre, darles a sus hijos el regalo de una infancia a salvo llena de amor. Quería que crecieran sabiéndose queridos, seguros y felices sin la carga de tener que preocuparse de las relaciones de los adultos. Esa era la razón por la que estaba decidida a no tener nunca ninguna relación con nadie.

Un desfile cambiante de «tipos» y «padrastros» no era lo que quería para sus hijos.

Pero ahora Terry, con sus preguntas y sus exigencias, la estaba obligando a pensar en el futuro y en la reacción de sus hijos ante la realidad de su concepción. El hecho era que no tenían un padre que los quisiera. El pánico y la furia se apoderaron de ella.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —inquirió—. Los niños no significan nada para ti. Tienen cinco años y ni siquiera has sabido que existían hasta ahora.

—Eso es verdad. Pero en cuanto a lo de que no significan nada para mí... te equivocas. Son de mi sangre y eso significa que tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que se críen con su familia.

No iba a hablarle de las emociones que había experimentado al ver la fotografía de los gemelos. Terry seguía sin entenderlo él mismo. Sólo sabía que aquel sentimiento le había llevado hasta allí y allí se quedaría hasta que Candy le entregara a sus hijos.

—No debe haber sido fácil para ti criarlos desde el punto de vista económico.

¿Terry le estaba ofreciendo sus simpatías? Candy desconfió al instante. Sintió deseos de decirle que lo que no había sido fácil fue descubrir con diecisiete años que estaba embarazada de un hombre que se había acostado con ella y luego la había abandonado, pero se contuvo.

Terry hizo un gesto señalando el vestíbulo.

—Aunque tu hermana fuera capaz de hacer frente a los pagos de la hipoteca de la casa, ¿has pensado en lo que ocurriría si alguna de tus hermanas quisiera casarse y mudarse? En este momento tú dependes económicamente de su voluntad. Como buena madre, querrás naturalmente que tus hijos tengan la mejor educación posible y una vida cómoda. Yo puedo proporcionarles ambas cosas y darte a ti el dinero necesario para que puedas vivir tu propia vida. No debe ser muy divertido para ti vivir atada todo el tiempo a dos niños pequeños.

Candy se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien al desconfiar cuando captó por completo el significado de las palabras de Terry. ¿De verdad esperaba que le vendiera a sus hijos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo obscena que resultaba aquella oferta? ¿O, sencillamente, no le importaba?

La determinación de Terry hizo que fuera cauta en su respuesta. Su instinto le advertía de que tuviera cuidado de no hacer algún comentario sobre la dura situación económica que estaban atravesando por si Terry trataba de utilizar aquella información contra ella más adelante. En lugar de reaccionar con la ira que sentía, dijo:

—Los gemelos sólo tienen cinco años. Ahora que van al colegio he pensado continuar con mi educación. En cuanto a divertirme... los niños me proveen de toda la diversión que quiero o necesito.

—Me disculparás si te digo que me resulta difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos —fue la cruel respuesta de Terry.

—Eso fue hace seis años, y en circunstancias que...

Candy se detuvo, ¿Por qué tenía que explicarse delante de él? La gente más cercana a ella, sus hermanas, sabían y comprendían lo que había conducido a un comportamiento inconsciente que había terminado con la concepción de los gemelos. El amor y el apoyo de sus hermanas nunca le había faltado. Después de todo, no le debía nada a Terry, ni mucho menos debía revelarle las vulnerabilidades de su adolescencia.

—Eso fue entonces —se corrigió—. Ahora es ahora.

La mirada de superioridad que le estaba dirigiendo Terry provocó que Candy sintiera deseos de decir. «Te equivocas. No soy lo que tú crees. Aquella noche no era yo».

Pero el sentido común y el orgullo hicieron que se mordiera la lengua.

—Estoy dispuesto a mostrarme muy generoso contigo económicamente hablando si me entregas a los gemelos —continuó Terry—. Muy generoso, ciertamente. Todavía eres joven.

De hecho, a Terry le sorprendió descubrir que la noche en que se conocieron ella tenía sólo diecisiete años. Vestida y maquillada como estaba, dio por hecho que era mucho mayor. Terry frunció el ceño. No le gustó la punzada de asco que había experimentado hacia sí mismo al saber que se había llevado a la cama a una chica tan joven. Si hubiera sabido su edad...

¿Qué? ¿Le hubiera soltado un regaño para después mandarla a casa en un taxi? Si hubiera tenido el control sobre sí mismo aquella noche, no se habría acostado con ella fuera cual fuera su edad. Pero lo cierto era que no había tenido control sobre sí mismo. Estaba inmerso en la furia y con una sensación de frustración que no había experimentado nunca antes de aquella noche. Una tormenta de amarga y fiera emoción que le había llevado a comportarse así y que, para ser sincero consigo mismo, todavía irritaba a su orgullo. Otros hombres se jactarían de semejante comportamiento, pero él siempre se había considerado por encima ese tipo de cosas. Se había equivocado, y ahora la evidencia de ese comportamiento aparecía ante sus ojos bajo la forma de sus hijos. Terry creía que tenía la obligación de asegurarse de que ellos no sufrieran por aquel comportamiento. Por eso estaba allí.

Y no se iría de allí hasta que consiguiera lo que había ido a buscar.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás hablando de comprar a mis hijos? Terry percibió la hostilidad en el tono de Candy y también lo vio en sus ojos.

—Porque de eso estás hablando —le acusó Candy, añadiendo con fiereza—, y si se me pasara por la cabeza permitir que entraras en sus vidas, lo que acabas de decir me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me lleve a poner en peligro el futuro emocional de mis hijos admitiendo que tengas algún tipo de contacto con ellos.

Sus palabras causaron más efecto en él de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Era un hombre poderoso y orgulloso, acostumbrado a obtener no sólo la obediencia de los demás, sino también su respeto y admiración. La crítica de Candy le escoció. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le negara nada, y menos una mujer a la que recordaba como una fresca excesivamente maquillada y poco vestida que se había acercado a él sin tapujos. Aunque ya no quedaba nada de aquella chica. Ahora estaba vestida con vaqueros desteñidos y camiseta ancha, con el rostro sin maquillar y el cabello naturalmente rizado. La chica que recordaba olía a perfume barato; la mujer que tenía delante olía a un producto de limpieza. Terry reconoció que tendría que cambiar de estrategia si quería conseguir algo. Entonces cambió rápidamente de táctica y la retó:

—Tal vez no haya nada que pueda ofrecerte a ti, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que puedo ofrecerle a mis hijos? Tú has hablado de sus sentimientos. Me pregunto si te has parado a pensar en cómo se sentirán cuando crezcan y se den cuenta de lo que les has negado al no permitirles conocer a su padre.

—Eso no es justo —objetó Candy enfadado, consciente de que Terry había dado con su punto vulnerable.

—Lo que no es justo es que les niegues a mis hijos la oportunidad de conocer a su propio padre y la cultura que les corresponde por derecho.

—¿Como tus bastardos? —la palabra le sonó amarga, pero tenía que decirla—. ¿Obligados a ocupar un segundo lugar tras tus hijos legítimos, y sin duda rechazados por tu mujer?

—No tengo más hijos, ni tampoco mujer.

¿Por qué a Candy le latía el corazón tan fuerte, golpeándole contra la pared del pecho? A ella no le importaba si Terry estaba casado o no, ¿verdad?

—Te lo advierto, Candy, quiero tener a mis hijos conmigo. Y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste.

A Candy se le secó la boca. Le vinieron a la mente historias que había leído sobre niños secuestrados por su padre o su madre, que los sacaban del país. Terry era un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Lo había descubierto poco después de conocerlo, cuando pensó estúpidamente que volvería a buscarla. Había leído ávidamente todo lo que pudo sobre él. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera, hasta que la realidad de la situación la obligó a aceptar que la fantasía que había imaginado, en la que Terry se casaba con ella, era sólo eso, una fantasía surgida de la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que reemplazara a los padres que había perdido y cuidara de ella.

Era cierto que Terry podría darle más cosas materiales a los niños que ella, y le vino a la cabeza el desagradable pensamiento de que podría llegar el día que Terry había previsto cruelmente, en el que los gemelos podrían culparla por privarles de la riqueza de su padre y lo que era más importante, de llegar a conocerle. Los niños necesitaban una figura masculina fuerte en su vida. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Se había estado preocupando secretamente por la falta de influencia masculina en sus vidas. Pero aunque a veces había sentido la tentación de encontrar una solución a aquel problema, nunca pensó que la solución llegaría bajo la forma del padre biológico de los niños. Ella confiaba en encontrar una figura tipo abuelo cariñoso, porque tras el nacimiento de los gemelos había decidido no volver a arriesgarse a tener una relación con un hombre que pudiera convertirse en una presencia sólo temporal en la vida de sus hijos. Prefería permanecer célibe antes que arriesgarse a eso.

En su opinión, lo cierto era que los niños funcionaban mejor si sus padres tenían una relación estable, una madre y un padre comprometidos con su bienestar.

Una madre y un padre. Candy sabía muy bien el daño que podía sufrirse cuando no existía esa estabilidad.

Se sintió invadida por la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio. Era consciente de que la decisión que tomara ahora afectaría a sus hijos durante el resto de su vida. Admitió para sus adentros que desearía que sus hermanas estuvieran allí para ayudarla, pero no estaban. Tenían su propia vida, y los niños era responsabilidad de ella. Su felicidad estaba en sus manos. Terry estaba decidido a tenerlos. Acababa de decirlo. Era un hombre rico, poderoso y carismático que no tendría ningún problema en convencer a los demás de que los niños deberían estar con él. Pero ella era su madre. No podía permitir que los apartara de ella, más por el bien de los niños que por el suyo propio. Terry no les quería; sólo quería tenerlos. Candy dudaba de que fuera capaz de entender lo que era el amor. Sí, podría cubrir sus necesidades materiales, pero los niños necesitaban mucho más que eso, y sus hijos la necesitaban a ella. Los había criado desde que nacieron.

Si no podía evitar que Terry reclamara a sus hijos, entonces les debía asegurarse de que ella seguiría a su lado. Terry no querría, por supuesto. La despreciaba.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con excesiva fuerza y demasiado rápidamente mientras luchaba contra la solución que estaba proponiendo su cerebro, pero ahora que aquel pensamiento estaba allí no podía ignorarlo. Terry había dicho que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sus hijos vivieran con él. Bien, pues tal vez Candy debería poner a prueba su afirmación, porque sabía que no habría ningún sacrificio que ella no fuera capaz de hacer por su bien. El reto que pretendía proponerle era muy arriesgado, pero estaba preparada para asumirlo por el bien de los niños. Después de todo, era un desafío que probablemente iba a ganar, porque Terry nunca aceptaría los términos que estaba a punto de proponerle. Estaba convencida de ello. Dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Dices que los niños tienen que estar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Tienen cinco años y yo soy su madre.

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire con la esperanza de que su voz no le temblara por el nerviosismo que estaba tratando de contener.

—Si de verdad te importa su bienestar, entonces debes saber que son demasiado pequeños para separarse de mí. Terry se vio obligado a admitir que tenía algo de razón.

—Tienes que tener muy claro por qué quieres a los gemelos, Terry —presionó Candy—Y estar seguro de que no se trata únicamente del capricho de un hombre rico. Porque la única manera en que permitiré que estén contigo es si yo estoy con ellos... como su madre y como tu esposa.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Penny Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Capitulo 2**

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Había arrojado el guante, por decirlo de alguna manera, y le había retado.

En el silencio que siguió, Candy pudo escuchar literalmente el latido de su propio corazón mientras contenía el aliento esperando a que Terry rechazara su propuesta... porque sabía que iba a rechazarla. Y entonces tendría que dar marcha atrás y aceptar que el sitio de los niños estaba con su madre.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, Candy apenas podía creer que hubiera tenido el coraje de decir lo que había dicho. A juzgar por la expresión de Terry, quedaba claro que su propuesta le había sorprendido, aunque se apresuró a disimular su reacción.

¿Matrimonio? Terry pensó rápidamente en ello, valorando mentalmente sus opciones. Quería a sus hijos. De eso no le cabía la menor duda, ni tampoco de que los niños fueran suyos. Casarse con su madre le otorgaría ciertos derechos sobre ellos, pero también le proporcionaría a Candy derechos sobre su riqueza. Eso, por supuesto, era exactamente lo que ella quería. Casarse con él y luego divorciarse enseguida para conseguir un generoso acuerdo de divorcio.

Podía leerle la mente con facilidad. Y sin embargo, le había pillado con la guardia baja, aunque se había dicho a sí mismo con cinismo que tal vez debería haber estado preparado para su propuesta. Después de todo, era un hombre rico.

—Aplaudo tu habilidad para los negocios —le dijo a Candy con sequedad con un tono neutral que no dejaba entrever la furia que estaba experimentando—. Rechazaste mi oferta inicial de un generoso pago bajo el disfraz de madre devota, cuando en realidad tenías planeado apostar más alto.

—Eso no es cierto —negó Candy acaloradamente, asombrada por la interpretación que había hecho de su propuesta—. Tu dinero no significa nada para mí, Terry... nada en absoluto —le dijo con sinceridad, añadiendo—, ni tampoco tú. Para mí, el hecho de que pienses en mi oferta en términos monetarios sencillamente subraya todas las razones por las que no estoy preparada para permitir que mis hijos estén cerca de ti a menos que yo esté allí.

—Eso es lo que tú sientes, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que pueden sentir ellos? — la presionó Terry—. Una buena madre nunca se comportaría de forma tan egoísta. Antepondría el interés de sus hijos al suyo.

Con qué rapidez Terry le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla, reconoció Candy. Lo que había empezado como un desafío hacia él que ella estaba segura de que iba a hacerle retroceder en sus intenciones, pero se había convertido en una espada de doble filo que estaba blandiendo de forma experta hacia ella.

—Necesitan a su madre... —comenzó a decir.

—Son mis hijos —la interrumpió él enfadado—. Y pienso estar con ellos. Y si tengo que casarme contigo para que así suceda, entonces lo haré. Pero no te equivoques, Candy. Tengo intención de quedarme con mis hijos.

Su respuesta le impresionó. Esperaba que se negara, que la rechazara, que se marchara y la dejara en paz... cualquier cosa antes que casarse con ella. Terry la había dejado sin ninguna defensa.

Ahora Candy podía ver una realidad que no había visto antes. Terry quería realmente quedarse con los niños. Y era rico y poderoso. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ella de quedarse con los niños si la llevaba a los tribunales? Como mucho conseguiría la custodia compartida, con los niños divididos entre dos casas, y eso era lo último que deseaba para ellos.

¿Por qué había tenido Terry que descubrir que era el padre de sus hijos? ¿Acaso no había sido ya la vida lo suficientemente cruel con ella? Casarse con él, algo que no había deseado de ninguna manera, se había convertido de pronto en la protección que admitía podría necesitar si quería seguir formando parte de la vida sus gemelos.

Si se casaba con Terry no sólo proporcionaría un padre a sus hijos, reconoció ahora con creciente pánico, sino que también protegería sus derechos como madre. Mientras permanecieran casados, los gemelos tendrían a su padre y a su madre con ellos.

A su padre y a su madre. Candy tragó saliva dolorosamente. ¿No era cierto que había pasado muchas noches en blanco preocupándose por el efecto que tendría sobre sus hijos en el futuro no contar con una figura paterna?

Una figura paterna, pero no su padre auténtico. Nunca había imaginado que contarían con Terry en su vida, y menos después de todas aquellas terribles semanas en las que se vio forzada a aceptar que no significaba nada para él. Pero no iba a rendirse. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por sus hijos. Candy alzó la cabeza y le dijo con rotundidad:

—Muy bien, entonces. Tú decides, Terry. Si de verdad quieres tener a los niños porque son tus hijos, dado que quieres conocerles y formar parte de sus vidas, entonces tendrás que reconocer que separarme de ellos les produciría un gran daño emocional. También estarás de acuerdo en que, por mucho que te moleste, los niños necesitan la seguridad de que podrán contar siempre con su padre y su madre. ¿Estás preparado para hacer el mismo sacrificio que voy a hacer yo con tal de darles la seguridad que proporcionan unos padres comprometidos con ellos y el uno con el otro a través del matrimonio?

— ¿Sacrificio? — Preguntó Terry—. Soy multimillonario. No creo que haya muchas mujeres que consideren un sacrificio casarse conmigo.

¿De verdad creía eso? Si así era, suponía la prueba de que Candy tenía razón al querer asegurarse de que sus hijos crecieran sabiendo que había cosas mucho más importantes en la vida que el dinero.

—Eres un cínico —le dijo ella—. Hay muchas mujeres que se sentirían ofendidas por lo que acabas de decir. Mujeres que anteponen el amor al dinero. Mujeres que, como yo, anteponen a sus hijos y que saldrían huyendo de un hombre como tú. No quiero tu dinero y estoy dispuesta a firmar un documento que lo atestigüe.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo harás. No te equivoques —le aseguró Terry sin compasión.

¿De verdad esperaba que se creyera sus mentiras y su fingida falta de interés en su dinero?

—De ninguna manera abandonaré a mis hijos al cuidado de una madre que pronto no tendrá ni un techo sobre su cabeza, una madre que tendría que recurrir a la caridad para alimentarles y vestirles... una madre que se vestía como una fulana y se ofreció a un hombre al que no conocía.

Candy dio un respingo, como si le hubiera golpeado físicamente, pero consiguió responderle rápidamente:

—¿Acaso fuiste tú mejor? ¿O el hecho de que tú seas hombre y yo mujer significa que mi comportamiento fuera peor que el tuyo? Yo era una niña de diecisiete años; tú eras un hombre adulto.

Una niña de diecisiete años. Enfadado porque se lo recordara, Terry reaccionó molesto.

—No ibas vestida precisamente como una niña de colegio, ni como una niña inocente. Y tú fuiste la que me abordaste y no al revés.

Y ahora se veía obligado a casarse con ella. Terry no quería casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer así. Lo que había visto en el matrimonio de sus padres, la amargura y el resentimiento que había entre ellos, le había hecho prometer que él nunca se casaría. Aquella promesa había sido la causa de las desavenencias con su abuelo, un déspota que creía que tenía derecho a negociar con él para que se casara, como si fuera una pieza de su flota de cargueros.

Rechazar la proposición de Candy le daría a ella una ventaja. Sin duda trataría de utilizar su negativa contra él si llegaban a los tribunales por la custodia de los gemelos. Pero la obstinación de Candy y su intención de aprovecharse de él había reafirmado la decisión de Terry de reclamar a sus hijos, aunque eso implicara ahora utilizar métodos algo dudosos. Cuando estuvieran en su isla, sus leyes le asegurarían que él, como su padre, tenía derecho a quedarse con ellos.

El familiar sonido de un coche deteniéndose fuera y de las puertas al abrirse hizo que Candy ignorara a Terry y corriera hacia la puerta. De pronto se dio cuenta de la hora que era y que la vecina con la que se turnaba para ir al colegio acababa de dejar a los gemelos. Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada para darle las gracias a la vecina y ayudar a los gemelos a salir del coche, recogiendo al mismo tiempo mochilas, protestando ante el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera abrochado el abrigo a pesar de que todavía estaban en marzo y hacía frío.

Los niños, que eran idénticos en todos los sentidos excepto por el pequeño lunar que George tenía detrás de la oreja derecha, se quedaron mirando el carísimo coche que había aparcado en la entrada y luego miraron a Candy.

—¿De quién es ese coche? —preguntó George con los ojos muy abiertos.

Candy no pudo contestar. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y se había librado de Terry antes de que los gemelos volvieran a casa del colegio? Ahora iban a hacerle preguntas, preguntas que no iba a ser capaz de contestar sin sinceridad, y odiaba la idea de tener que mentirles. George seguía esperando una respuesta. Forzando una sonrisa, Candy le dijo:

—Es... de alguien. Vamos, entremos antes de que se enfríen con los abrigos desabrochados.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos tomar una tostada con mantequilla de cacahuete? —preguntó Richard esperanzado.

La mantequilla de cacahuete era su merienda favorita.

—Ya veremos —fue la respuesta de Candy mientras los empujaba suavemente hacia dentro—. Ahora suban, niños —les dijo tratando de mantener la calma mientras ellos miraban en silencio a Terry, que ahora parecía ocupar más espacio que antes en el recibidor.

Era alto, medía más de uno ochenta, y en otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho sonreír el modo en que Richard echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. George, que era el mayor de los dos, parecía de pronto el hombre de la familia. Se acercó más a ella, como si buscara instintivamente protegerla, y la repentina comunicación silenciosa que surgió entre ellos provocó que su gemelo se colocara al otro lado para hacer lo mismo.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin quererlo. Sus niños queridos. No merecían nada de todo aquello y era culpa de ella que las cosas estuvieran así. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y rodeó a cada uno de los gemelos con el brazo, estrechándolos contra sí. George era el más sensible de los dos, aunque trataba de disimularlo, y se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y abrazándola. Richard miró brevemente a Terry. ¿Quería ir con él?, se preguntó Candy con tristeza. Pero al instante imitó a su hermano.

Terry no podía moverse. En cuanto vio a los dos niños supo que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. La fuerza del amor que sentía hacia ellos era como una ola, un tsunami que lo barriera todo. Eran suyos, de su familia, de su sangre. Eran suyos. Y sin embargo, nada más verlos supo al instante lo que sentían por su madre. Había visto cómo se habían colocado de manera protectora a su lado y el corazón se le llenó de orgullo ante aquella virilidad instintiva.

Un antiguo recuerdo despertó en él: el sol golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza desnuda, oyó las voces enfadadas de sus padres por encima de él. El también se había girado hacia su madre, como sus hijos hacia la suya. Pero él no encontró unos brazos maternales que lo abrazaran. Su madre se había dado la vuelta y se había subido al coche, dando un portazo tras ella, dejándole atrás. Arrancó y las ruedas giraron sobre la gravilla lanzando una lluvia de piedrecitas. Terry se giró entonces hacia su padre, pero él también le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Sus padres estaban demasiados atrapados en sus propias vidas y en su resentimiento común como para tener tiempo para él. Terry miró a sus hijos... y a la madre de los niños. Ellos eran lo único que los niños tenían. Volvió a pensar en sus propios padres y se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por que sus hijos tuvieran lo que él no tuvo nunca.

—Entonces nos casaremos, Pero te advierto desde ahora que será un matrimonio para toda la vida. Ésa es la medida de mi compromiso hacia ellos —le dijo mirando a los niños.

Si no hubiera estado abrazando a los niños, Candy pensaba que se habría caído redonda por el shock... y la consternación. Escudriñó el rostro de Terry en busca de alguna señal que indicara que no hablaba en serio, pero lo único que vio fue una determinación tranquila e implacable.

Los gemelos se habían girado en sus brazos para volver a mirar a Terry. En cualquier momento empezarían a hacer preguntas.

—Suban los dos —repitió Candy quitándoles los abrigos—. Quítense el uniforme y luego lávense las manos.

Ellos pasaron corriendo por delante de Terry, ignorándole deliberadamente antes de subir juntos las escaleras. Eran un par de niños robustos y saludables con cuerpos esbeltos y las facciones de su padre.

—Habrá dos condiciones —continuó Terry con frialdad—. La primera es que tendrás que firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. Nuestro matrimonio se hará por el bien de nuestros hijos, no de tu cuenta bancaria.

Abatida y herida por la clara prueba del mal concepto que tenía de ella, Candy se trató el orgullo. Después de todo, estaba haciendo aquello por los niños. Así que preguntó con los dientes apretados:

—¿Y la segunda condición?

—Que me confirmes y me demuestres que estás tomando la píldora. Ya he comprobado lo poco que te importa esa cuestión. No quiero que concibas otro hijo con la misma despreocupación con la que concebiste a los gemelos.

Candy estaba ahora demasiado herida para disimular sus sentimientos.

—Es imposible que eso suceda. Lo último que deseo es volver a compartir la cama contigo.

¿Se atrevía a asegurar algo así después del modo en que se había comportado con anterioridad?

Su comentario hirió el orgullo de Terry, que sintió la acuciante necesidad de castigarla.

—La compartirás, y me suplicarás que satisfaga ese deseo que ya he visto en ti. Tu necesidad de sexo ha sido satisfecha por tantos hombres, que ya eres incapaz de controlarla.

—¡No! Eso no es cierto.

Candy sentía el rostro sonrojado. No necesitaba que le recordaran la manera tan licenciosa en la que no sólo se había entregado a él, sino que le había animado a hacerla suya. Los recuerdos de aquella noche estaban enterrados para siempre en su conciencia. Ninguno de sus sentidos olvidaría jamás el papel que había desempeñado en aquella humillación. El modo en que su voz había ido subiendo de tono en un deseo que había terminado en un grito de placer que todavía le resonaba en los oídos, el codicioso deseo de sus manos por tocar y conocer su cuerpo, el ansia de sus labios por acariciar su piel y saborear sus besos, la creciente pasión que el aroma de su cuerpo había provocado en ella.

Todo ello se había unido en un salvaje torrente de deseo sexual que la había llevado al borde del universo y más allá, a un lugar en el que perdió tanto, que no quería volver a regresar a él jamás.

Candy alejó aquellos recuerdos de su mente y afirmó con sequedad:

—Eso fue diferente... un error.

Entrelazó las manos en gesto de defensa cuando advirtió la expresión cínica con la que le estaba mirando.

—Y es algo que no repetiré jamás. De ninguna manera querría volver a compartir tu cama.

Su negativa desató la ira de Terry. Candy estaba mintiendo sin lugar a dudas, y él se lo demostraría. No era un hombre vanidoso, pero sabía que las mujeres le encontraban atractivo y desde luego Candy había hecho todo lo posible aquella noche para dejar claro que le deseaba. Normalmente nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de acostarse con ella, ya que le gustaba ser él el que tomara la iniciativa. Pero su insistencia fue como una piedra en el zapato que acabó con su resistencia y sirvió para alimentar la ira que ya ardía en su interior. Esa era la razón por la que había perdido el control. Por su abuelo. No por Candy, ni porque los gemidos de excitación que ella había soltado contra su piel le habían resultado tan irresistibles que perdió de vista todo excepto su deseo de poseerla. Todavía recordaba cómo había gritado ella cuando finalmente la embistió, como si lo que estaba experimentando fuera completamente nuevo para ella. Se había agarrado a él, temblando y sollozando de placer.

¿Por qué estaba ahora pensando en ello?

La fuerza de su furia, alimentada por la exigencia de casarse por parte de Candy y por el hecho de que negara su acusación, hizo que Terry no advirtiera el tono de dolor de su voz. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y tomó posesión de su boca con una furia orgullosa.

Demasiado impactada como para luchar contra su posesión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Su propia rabia surgió desafiante, con la suficiente fuerza como para vencer su autocontrol y enfrentarse abiertamente con las ganas que tenía Terry de castigarla. Lo último que esperaba sentir era deseo por él, pero sorprendentemente, la dura posesión de la boca de Terry sobre la suya giró la llave de una cerradura que creía tan dañada por lo que él le había hecho pasar, que pensaba que nunca se volvería a abrir. Pero la había abierto con aterradora facilidad.

Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo. No podía ocurrir.

Pero, para su vergüenza, así era.

El pánico de Candy luchó contra el deseo que experimentaba y perdió, sobrepasado con la misma facilidad que si de su cuerpo saliera lava caliente que cubriera todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Abrió los labios bajo la presión de la lengua de Terry y un doloroso suspiro de deseo surgió de su garganta. Podía sentir la pasión de los besos de Terry y la dura excitación de su cuerpo, pero en lugar de actuar como una advertencia, aquella certeza sólo sirvió para aumentar su propio deseo, acelerándole el pulso que ya latía en ella.

En algún lugar del interior del torrente de ira que le impulsaba, Terry oyó una voz interior advirtiéndole de que así fue como ocurrió la otra vez. El mismo deseo furioso que le estaba poseyendo ahora. Debería haberle resultado imposible desearla. Y sin embargo, como si fuera una criatura oscura y mitológica a la que supuestamente había enterrado para siempre, su deseo encontró la fuerza sobrehumana para romper las ataduras que lo tenían prisionero. Su lengua estaba poseyendo la suavidad de la boca de Candy y tenía el cuerpo duro. Si no se detenía pronto...

Candy se estremeció de placer cuando la lengua de él comenzó a embestir potente y rítmicamente contra la suya. Bajo la ropa, los pezones se le endurecieron. Terry le cubrió el seno con la mano y ella gimió.

Terry fue consciente de que estaba dispuesta, de que su respuesta le atraparía. Si no se detenía ahora, no sería capaz de evitar llevársela de allí, de arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo en su deseo de sentir su piel desnuda, de hundirse dentro de ella y sentir cómo su cuerpo se cerraba alrededor de él, poseyéndole mientras él la poseía a ella, arrastrados ambos por aquel deseo incesante e inconsciente.

Terry encontró los botones de su camiseta y los desabrochó rápidamente. La sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo transportó a Candy al pasado. Entonces la había desvestido con pericia entre besos eróticos y sensuales que habían acabado con su capacidad de pensar y de razonar, dejándola con ganas de más, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Terry retiró la mano de su cabello para poder saborear la cálida dulzura de su cuello. Candy sintió el calor de su respiración contra la piel desnuda. Las llamas se estaban abriendo paso en su interior, llamas ardientes de un deseo largamente negado que consumían su resistencia, unos escalofríos de placer la atravesaron. Tenía la camiseta abierta y los senos expuestos a la mirada de Terry.

Terry se dijo que no debería estar haciendo aquello. No debería dejarse llevar por las exigencias de su orgullo. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. El calor que fluía por sus venas estaba provocado por el orgullo, por nada más. Los senos de Candy eran tan perfectos como los recordaba. Sus pezones rosa oscuro contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Observó cómo subían y bajaban con la creciente velocidad de su respiración. Levantó la mano para cubrirle uno de ellos, sabiendo de antemano que encajaría en ella a la perfección, como si estuviera hecho para él. Bajo la caricia de su pulgar, el pezón de Candy se endureció. Terry cerró los ojos, recordando cómo en aquella habitación de hotel había sentido como si sus pezones se alzaran para recibir su contacto, exigiendo la caricia primero de sus dedos y luego de sus labios y su lengua. La respuesta de Candy fue entonces salvaje e inmediata y le había excitado más allá de lo imaginable.

No la deseaba, en realidad no, pero su orgullo le exigía ahora que la castigara, que destruyera su afirmación de que no le deseaba.

Candy podía sentir cómo era arrastrada hacia el pasado. Un pequeño grito de protesta fue la prueba de su tormenta. Terry se apartó bruscamente de ella. Aquel sonido le había devuelto a la realidad.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro, luchando por controlar la urgencia de sus respiraciones, la urgencia de su deseo. En sus miradas había una fuerza que casi podía tocarse.

Ambos sintieron esa fuerza y su peligro. Candy podía ver esa certeza en los ojos de Terry, y sabía que él también la veía reflejada en los suyos.

Sintió el peso de su propia vergüenza. Su rostro palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par por el asombro.

Terry estaba igual de impactado por la intensidad de aquel deseo que había surgido quién sabía de dónde para amenazar su autocontrol, pero se le daba mejor disimularlo que a Candy, y no estaba de humor para sentir lástima por ella. Seguía luchando contra la revelación de lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Tomarás la píldora anticonceptiva —le dijo con frialdad.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras querían decir, pero consiguió controlar el deseo de su cuerpo y continuar hablando.

—No aceptaré las consecuencias si no lo haces. Candy pensó temblando que nunca se había sentido tan débil. Y no sólo físicamente, sino también emocional y mentalmente. En cuestión de minutos le habían arrancado la cubierta protectora que había tejido a su alrededor, dejando al descubierto el horror de una debilidad que creía controlada. No podía desear a Terry. No debía.

Estaban empezando a reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. Se sentía físicamente enferma, mareada, incapaz de actuar con normalidad, dividida entre la conflictiva naturaleza de su deseo físico y la candente sensación de vergüenza e incredulidad ante aquel deseo.

Tal vez debería pedirle al médico que además de una receta para la píldora le recetara también una píldora anti Terry, algo que destruyera el deseo que sentía hacia él. ¿Necesitaba una píldora para eso? Sin duda, el modo en que él le había hablado, el modo en que la había tratado, debería bastar para que aborreciera la idea de que la tocara. Sin duda su orgullo y la humillación que había soportado deberían bastar para protegerla.

No debería casarse con él. No después de esto. Se sintió invadida por el pánico.

—He cambiado de opinión —le dijo precipitadamente—. Sobre lo de... casarnos.

Terry frunció el ceño. La respuesta inmediata a su afirmación fue la firme decisión de evitar que cambiara de opinión. Por el bien de sus hijos. Nada más. Y no por el deseo que seguía experimentando.

—Entonces, después de todo, ¿el futuro de nuestros hijos no es tan importante para ti como decías? —la desafió.

Candy reconoció que estaba atrapada, atrapada en una prisión que ella misma había construido. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse a la frágil esperanza de encontrar de alguna manera la fuerza para negar el deseo que Terry podía despertar con tanta facilidad en ella.

—Por supuesto que sí —protestó.

-Entonces nos casaremos, y aceptarás mis condiciones.

—¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces removeré cielo y tierra para apartar a mis hijos de ti.

Candy sabía que estaba hablando en serio. No tenía más opción que inclinar la cabeza y aceptar sus exigencias.

La había derrotado y Terry lo sabía, pero el sabor del triunfo no le resultó tan dulce como había esperado.

—Las exigencias de mi trabajo exigen que hagamos todo cuanto antes. Me encargaré de que se redacten todos los papeles necesarios, incluido el acuerdo prenupcial que quiero que firmes. Tienes que...

Un repentino golpe seco procedente de arriba, seguido de un agudo grito de dolor, hizo que ambos se giraran hacia las escaleras. Angustiada por la seguridad de sus hijos, Candy pasó por delante de Terry y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de los niños sin darse cuenta de que Terry la había seguido. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a Richard en el suelo llorando mientras George agarraba uno de sus coches de juguete.

—George me ha empujado —le dijo Richard a su madre.

—No es cierto. El quería quitarme el coche. —Deja que te vea —le ordenó Candy a Richard, asegurándose rápidamente de que no había ningún daño importante antes de ponerse de cuclillas y girarse para mirar a George.

Pero en lugar de acudir hacia ella en busca de consuelo, George estaba delante de Terry, mirándolo como si buscara su apoyo. Terry tenía la mano en el brazo de George, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Una profunda emoción atenazó la garganta de Candy. Dolor por todo lo que los gemelos se habían perdido al no tener un padre, culpabilidad porque ella era la causante de eso y dolor porque los quería mucho, pero su amor solo no podría proporcionarles todas las herramientas que necesitaban para convertirse en hombres equilibrados.

Con la mano apoyada en gesto protector sobre el hombro de su hijo, Terry miró a Candy con severidad. Sus hijos lo necesitaban, y nada, y mucho menos una mujer como ella, iba a evitar que formara parte de sus vidas.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía entre los dos adultos, George repitió:

—Es mi coche.

—No, no lo es. Es mío —afirmó Richard.

Candy volvió a centrarse en su discusión. Los niños se adoraban, pero de vez en cuando discutían por algún juguete, como si los dos estuvieran tratando de ejercer su autoridad sobre el otro. Las otras madres le aseguraban que era algo propio de niños varones, pero Candy odiaba verles pelear. —Tengo una sugerencia —la voz de Terry sonaba calmada y al mismo tiempo autoritaria, y los dos niños se giraron para mirarle—. Si prometen no volver a discutir por el coche, les compraré un juguete a cada uno para que no tengan que compartir.

Candy contuvo el aliento molesta. Su instinto maternal fue superior a la vulnerabilidad que sentía hacia Terry como mujer. Lo que estaba haciendo era un soborno directo. Como ella no tenía dinero para comprarles a los niños una cosa a cada uno, les había enseñado la necesidad de compartir y ahora, con un puñado de palabras, Terry había apelado a su instinto natural de posesión con su ofrecimiento.

Candy se dio cuenta por la ávida expresión de los dos pares de ojos azules que sus reglas sobre compartir habían quedado olvidadas antes incluso de que Richard retara emocionado a Terry:

—¿Cuándo... cuándo nos los comprarás?

Richard se había puesto ahora de pie para colocarse al lado de su gemelo, y se apoyó confiadamente en la otra pierna de Terry mientras lo miraba con emoción, hablando a trompicones:

—Yo quiero un coche como el que hay fuera...

—Yo también —aseguró George, decidido a no quedarse atrás.

—Voy a llevaros a los dos y a su madre a Londres.

Aquello era nuevo para Candy, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque Terry seguía hablando. —Hay una gran tienda de juguetes allí donde podemos buscar sus coches... pero sólo si me prometen no pelear por los juguetes a partir de ahora.

Las dos cabezas castañas asintieron con entusiasmo, y dos idénticas sonrisas de oreja a oreja iluminaron el rostro de sus hijos cuando alzaron la vista hacia Terry. Candy hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus sentimientos. Al ver a sus hijos con Terry, al observar el modo en que reaccionaban ante él, había comprendido con más claridad que mil argumentos lo que sus hijos se estaban perdiendo sin él, no económica sino emocionalmente.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente parecían más altos, y hablaban con más confianza, incluso desplegando un lenguaje corporal que habían copiado automáticamente de su padre? Candy experimentó una punzada de tristeza. Ya no eran bebés, sus bebés, ya no dependían de ella para todo. Estaban creciendo, y su reacción ante Terry demostraba lo que ella ya sabía. Necesitaban un modelo masculino en su vida. Se sometió indefensa al poder de la oleada de amor maternal que la atravesó, pero alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Terry.

Candy extendió instintivamente el brazo para acariciar los castaños y alborotados mechones justo cuando Terry hizo lo mismo. Sus manos se rozaron. Candy retrocedió al instante ante el contacto, incapaz de detener la oleada de reconocimiento que le vino a la cabeza. En una ocasión, las manos de Terry la habían tocado de forma mucho más íntima que ahora, tomándola y poseyéndola con una potente mezcla de certeza y de excitación viril, y algo más que en su inocencia y en su ignorancia se dijo que era un deseo apasionado por ella y sólo por ella, algo que por supuesto no había sido así.

Aquella realidad había dejado sus emociones gravemente heridas. El único contacto sexual que había conocido era el de Terry. Los recuerdos que creía sepultados para siempre estaban tratando de salir a la superficie. Recuerdos que había despertado el beso que le había dado antes Terry. Candy se estremeció y maldijo su propia debilidad, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía negar las imágenes mentales que sus recuerdos habían provocado. Imágenes de las manos de Terry sobre su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración sobre su oído y después sobre su piel. Pero no, no debía pensar en aquellas cosas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Debía oponer resistencia a la habilidad de Terry para excitarla. Ya no era aquella niña, era una mujer, una madre, y las necesidades de sus hijos debían anteponerse a las suyas.

**Continuara…**

Primero mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a nekito1, LizCarter, Usagi Grandchester, alheli.g.r, Maggy de Andrew, SAKURA2226, LUCYLUZ, gracias por leer se han vuelto un motor bien impórtate para mi aunque no lo crean, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas hermosas les escribo desde el hospital en el que me encuentro, mi estado de salud no es muy bueno según los doctores, ya que tengo la presión en 70 – 40 y el azúcar está sumamente baja, por desgracia la doctora que tiene mi record está de vacaciones, entonces el doctor no me cree que siempre es así de baja, lo malo es que estuve bajo mucha presión y algunos problemitas que no faltan y se me bajo mas y me desmalle en dos ocasiones, según el doc. No me dejara salir hasta que este estable o llegue mi doctora con el record, se azota un poco pero en fin. Si algo bueno puede haber en esto es que mis enanos están más unidos y junto a mi sobrino son mi gran apoyo, otra es que el doctor que esta de sub. en el área de cardio es un encanto nos hicimos buenos amigos, ya que vio mi gran fascinación por leer se dio a la tarea de averiguar que lectura me gustaba, aunque no se lo dije (me daba pena), soborno a uno de mis enanos, para sorpresa de el claro como ya saben me gustan las novelas románticas y eróticas, me sorprendió con un libro que se llama Ochenta Melodías De Pasión En Amarillo dice que si me porto bien me regala la colección (lindo en verdad), les he platicado de ustedes y del FanFiction dice que nunca conoció a alguien que relacionara su caricatura favorita con novelas o historias que todas somos sorprendentes (creo lo mismo) y después de ver mi desesperación por el trabajo y por seguir haciendo lo que me gusta como son las adaptaciones y escribir me permitió tener mi lap, con la condición de que adaptara el libro que medio (lo haré con nuestro querido Albert), además me dijo que se iba a meter para leer lo que subimos (haber si es cierto), dice que tiene mucha curiosidad, según mi hijo el mayor ya ligue (yo no lo creo), esa es la razón mis queridas amigas por las cual no había podido subir, les dejo 2 capítulos para compensar y ya con la tecnología a la mano no habrá retrasos en el transcurso de hoy y mañana actualizo las demás cuídense mucho y mil gracias de todo corazón por seguirme las Q.M. un beso bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Penny Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Capitulo 3**

A Candy le latía con fuerza la cabeza y tenía el estómago encogido. Eran reacciones habituales ante el estrés y sabía que bien podrían terminar en algo parecido a una jaqueca a gran escala. Pero aquél no era el momento de ponerse enferma, ni de mostrar ninguna debilidad, aunque apenas había dormido y se había despertado por la mañana sintiendo náuseas.

Los gemelos llevaban puestas las nuevas sudaderas y los vaqueros que sus hermanas les habían regalado por Navidad. Y también las nuevas zapatillas en las que se había gastado sus ahorros cuando vio cómo Terry fruncía el ceño ante las viejas cuando había ido a verla para hablar de todo. «Todo» incluía los preparativos que había organizado no sólo para su estancia en Londres, sino también para la boda, antes de que los cuatro zarparan rumbo a la isla que sería su hogar. Estaban demasiado emocionados para sentarse, e insistieron en permanecer de pie delante de la ventana para poder ver a Terry cuando llegara para recogerlos y llevarlos a Londres.

¿Habría tomado una decisión distinta si sus hermanas hubieran estado en casa? Candy creía que no habría sido posible.

Habían sido maravillosas con ella, insistiendo en que la apoyarían económicamente para que ella pudiera quedarse en casa con los niños. Pero Candy había ido dándose cuenta no sólo de la presión económica a la que estaban sometidas, sino también del hecho de que algún día sus hermanas se enamorarían. Cuando eso ocurriera, no quería sentir que los gemelos y ella se interponían en su camino porque se sintieran obligadas a seguir manteniéndolos.

No, había tomado la decisión correcta. Por los gemelos, que estaban muy emocionados por el próximo viaje a Londres y que habían aceptado felices la noticia de que iba a casarse con Terry, y por sus hermanas, que siempre les habían dado a los gemelos y a ella tanto amor y tanto apoyo.

Los gemelos habían reaccionado ante la noticia de que Terry y ella iban a casarse con emoción y alegría y George le había dicho esperanzado:

—Charlie Stafford tiene un papá. Le lleva a ver el fútbol, también a McDonalds, y le ha comprado una bicicleta nueva.

Lo cierto era que todo parecía jugar a favor de Terry. Candy no podía siquiera utilizar la excusa de que no podía dejar a los niños sin colegio para ir a Londres, ya que estaban de vacaciones de Pascua.

Cuando volvieran al colegio sería en el pequeño colegio de habla inglesa que había en la isla, en el que, según le había informado Terry, estudiaban los hijos de los isleños que deseaban que sus hijos crecieran hablando inglés.

La conversación que Terry y ella habían mantenido sobre el futuro de los gemelos había sido una sesión de preguntas y respuestas, en la que ella hacía las preguntas y Terry proporcionando las respuestas. Lo único que Candy sabía sobre su vida futura era que Terry prefería trabajar y vivir en la isla que su familia había gobernado durante varios siglos, aunque el negocio de cargueros que él había convertido en una multinacional tenía oficinas y personal en los principales puertos comerciales del mundo, incluido Felixstowe, en Inglaterra. Terry también le había dicho que su mano derecha era su hermano pequeño, que vivía en Atenas.

En lo referente a la futura educación de los niños y para alivio de Candy, Terry le había dicho que estaba completamente en contra de que fueran a un internado. Le había dicho que, cuando llegara el momento, podrían pasar un tiempo en Inglaterra todos juntos en familia.

Aparte de su hermano pequeño, Terry le contó que también tenía una hermana, que fue quien había tomado la fotografía de los gemelos que había alertado a Terry de su existencia. Al igual que su hermano, también vivía en Atenas con su marido.

—Entonces, ¿estaremos sólo nosotros dos y los chicos? —le preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Ésa es la norma, ¿no es verdad? —contestó él—. La familia nuclear. El padre, la madre y sus hijos.

Tal vez fuera una estupidez, pero Candy no se había parado a pensar en cómo vivirían, aunque el modo en que sus pensamientos habían huido de la realidad de su nueva vida juntos le demostraba lo aprensiva que se estaba mostrando. ¿Porque le tenía miedo o porque temía desearle? Le ardía el rostro todavía ahora al recordar su incapacidad para responder a aquella pregunta.

Le había resultado mucho más fácil lidiar con los asuntos prácticos de lo que tenían por delante, que permitir que la parte emocional se apoderara de ella.

Candy les había escrito unas líneas a sus hermanas para explicarles lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no quería hablar del asunto con ellas por teléfono. Ahora, mientras esperaba la llegada de Terry, Candy podía sentir cómo le aumentaba el dolor en las sienes y el estómago le ardía por la ansiedad. Todo habría sido muy distinto si no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquel vergonzoso deseo físico que Terry había conseguido despertar en ella.

En el bolso llevaba las píldoras anticonceptivas que Terry le había exigido que tomara. Se había sentido tentada a desafiarle, a insistir en que podía confiar en su fuerza de voluntad para asegurarse de que no hubiera más encuentros sexuales entre ellos. Pero todavía estaba horrorizada por el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el recibidor. La velocidad con la que había sucedido, la intensidad, había sido como un fuego surgido de la nada que ardía fuera de control. La había dejado sintiéndose vulnerable e incapaz de confiar en sí misma.

No debía haber otro niño, le había dicho Terry. Y ella tampoco quería crear una nueva vida con un hombre que no sentía ningún respeto por ella, ningún cariño, y desde luego nada de amor. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso no había superado ya la peligrosa fantasía llamada amor, que no era más que lujuria disfrazada con los estúpidos sueños propios de adolescentes ingenuos?

Antes de que Terry la hubiera besado, podría haber jurado que no podría forzarla hacia ninguna intimidad. Pero el ardiente calor de sus besos había acabado con sus defensas.

Odiaba tener que admitir que no podía confiar en su orgullo ni en su autocontrol, pero lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era a la certeza de que Terry había estado tan cerca de perder el control como ella. De todos los crueles trucos que la naturaleza podía hacerle a dos seres humanos, sin duda aquél era uno de los peores. Crear en ellos un deseo que podría acabar con sus capas de protección, dejándoles expuestos a una necesidad que ninguno de los dos quería. Si Candy pudiera arrancarse el deseo del cuerpo lo habría hecho. Era una alienígena, una presencia no deseada, un enemigo que habitaba en ella y al que quería destruir.

—!Ya está aquí!

El emocionado anuncio de George atravesó sus pensamientos.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron, saltando con júbilo cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y salió Terry. Iba vestido de forma deportiva, con una camisa negra, pantalones de tela beige y chaqueta de cuero, pero seguía desprendiendo aquel aire que hacía que los otros hombres le miraran y que atraía a las mujeres, se vio obligada a admitir Candy. No se trataba sólo de que fuera guapo, muchos hombres lo eran. No, Terry tenía algo más, una mezcla de poder mezclado con sexualidad masculina. Candy lo había notado cuando era una adolescente ingenua y se había sentido atraída hacia él por ello, e incluso ahora, cuando era lo suficientemente mayor y sensata, seguía sintiendo aquel magnetismo sexual que amenazaba con arrastrarla hacia aguas turbulentas.

Experimentó un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma para disimular la repentina erección de sus pezones. No era por Terry, se dijo. No, su cuerpo habría reaccionado al frío que había entrado al abrir la puerta.

La mirada de Terry pasó por encima de Candy y luego descansó momentáneamente sobre sus senos. Como un animal salvaje, su deseo se desató y trató con uñas y dientes de salir de su prisión.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, había pasado más horas de las que quería contar luchando contra el deseo que le ardía en la entrepierna. Un deseo que le poseía y le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Ninguna mujer había conseguido nunca controlarle a través del deseo y durante unos instantes se vio dividido entre la tentación de escuchar a la voz interior que le advertía que se alejara de ella y el deseo que surgió de la nada cuando la besó. Un deseo que no podía controlar, que sólo podía adormilar. Como si fuera un antiguo dios mitológico, exigía sacrificio y autoinmolación en su altar.

Entonces vio a sus gemelos corriendo hacia él, y todo pensamiento de protegerse quedó desvanecido, engullido por la ola de amor que le inundó. Se agachó y abrió los brazos para ellos.

Candy observó la escena y sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba con un nudo de emoción. Un padre con sus hijos, abrazándoles, protegiéndoles, queriéndoles. Tuvo que reconocer que haría cualquier cosa para darles eso a sus hijos.

Mientras les abrazaba, Terry supo que no había nada más importante para él que ellos, por muy poco que confiara en su madre.

—Mamá dice que podemos llamarte «papá» si queremos.

Terry se dio cuenta de que aquél era George. Siempre se había considerado una persona capaz de controlarse y de ocultar sus emociones, pero ahora mismo amenazaban con avasallarle.

—¿Y quieren hacerlo? —les preguntó él abrazándoles más fuertemente.

—Charlie el del colegio tiene un papá. Le ha comprado una bicicleta nueva.

Le estaban poniendo a prueba, reconoció Terry, que no pudo evitar mirar hacia Candy.

—Al parecer, el padre de Charlie también le lleva a ver partidos de fútbol y a McDonalds —consiguió decir ella.

Terry miró a los gemelos.

—Lo de las bicicletas ya se verá. Primero tenemos que encontrar unas de su tamaño. Y lo del fútbol es un sí. En cuanto a McDonalds... bueno, creo que debemos dejar que su madre decida.

Candy se debatía entre el alivio y el resentimiento. Cualquiera diría que llevaba toda la vida tratando con los gemelos. No habría podido darles una respuesta mejor ni aunque ella se la hubiera dado por escrito.

—¿Están listos? —le preguntó Terry a Candy con aquel tono distante y frío que utilizaba siempre que hablaba con ella.

Candy miró los vaqueros y el jersey amplio que llevaba puestos. Llevaba los pantalones embutidos en las botas que su hermana le había regalado por Navidad. Sin duda Terry estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de mujeres despampanantes vestidas con ropa de diseño y joyas. Mujeres que probablemente pasaban horas arreglándose para impresionarle. Un arrebato de tristeza surgió de la nada para atravesarle el corazón. La ropa bonita, y mucho más la de diseño, era un lujo que sencillamente no podía permitirse, y aunque no fuera así, habría resultado poco práctica para su vida diaria.

—Sí, estamos listos. Niños, vayan a recoger sus abrigos —les ordenó girándose hacia el recibidor para recoger la maleta que había hecho.

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de tirarla cuando pasaron a su lado a toda prisa. Fueron los dedos de Terry sujetándole el brazo los que impidieron que se tambaleara, pero el impacto de su contacto físico la dejó paralizada. Se sintió mucho más en peligro de perder el equilibrio que por la precipitación de los gemelos.

Terry pensó que su brazo era delgado y frágil, muy diferente a la solidez de las piernas de los gemelos. Y tenía el rostro demacrado, como si no comiera lo suficiente. Pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento.

Aunque Terry estaba de pie detrás de ella, podía aspirar el aroma de su colonia y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. En su cabeza se formó la imagen del modo en que la había besado no hacía mucho tiempo. El pánico y el miedo se le clavaron en el estómago, añadiéndose a la tensión que ya sentía. Vio cómo la mirada de Terry se deslizaba hacia su boca y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Terry pensó que sería muy fácil dejarse llevar por el deseo que le consumía, tomarla con la misma facilidad con la que ella se le estaba ofreciendo. Era lo que quería su cuerpo. Quería el calor de sus músculos apretándole mientras él la embestía profundamente. Quería el salvaje alivio que el cuerpo de Candy prometía.

Tal vez fuera así, pero, ¿de verdad deseaba el placer vulgar y barato que una mujer como ella podía ofrecerle, el que le ofreció la noche que se conocieron?

El pequeño gemido de angustia de Candy cuando se soltó le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Sólo llevas esta maleta? —inquirió apartando la vista de ella para mirar hacia la vieja maleta que había en el suelo del recibidor.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y Terry torció el gesto. Por supuesto, quería recalcar su pobreza ante él. Casarse con él era su modo de acceder a una millonaria cuenta bancaria. Sin duda era lo que tenía planeado desde su primer encuentro. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a su madre gastarse el dinero de su padre en ropa de alta costura y joyas caras. Cuando era niño, le parecía muy hermosa. Estaba demasiado confundido por su glamuroso exterior como para reconocer la corrupción que encerraba dentro.

Terry se sintió tentado a ignorar la pista que Candy estaba claramente tratando de darle y permitir que viajara a la isla con aquella maleta vieja, pero eso sería castigar a sus hijos además de a ella. Y además, no quería que su matrimonio fuera objeto de especulación y cotilleos, que es lo que sucedería si Candy no tenía un guardarropa adecuado a su riqueza y posición.

—Nos casaremos este viernes —le dijo—. El sábado volaremos hacia la isla. Supongo que habrás hecho lo que te dije sobre lo de la píldora anticonceptiva, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó Candy.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo?

A Candy le humilló que dudara de ella, pero el orgullo herido la llevó a abrir el bolso con manos temblorosas por la fuerza de sus emociones mientras sacaba de su interior el paquete de píldoras. Le mostró los espacios vacíos de las píldoras que ya se había tomado. Si esperaba avergonzar a Terry y forzarle a disculparse, se equivocó. La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de continuar diciéndole con cinismo:

—Y como has cumplido con tu obligación, supongo que ahora esperas lo que sin duda consideras que es la mía, ¿verdad? Reemplazar tu maleta vieja por un juego de maletas nuevas y ropas con las que llenarlas.

El abierto cinismo de su voz afectó al ya herido orgullo de Candy como si hubieran echado sal sobre una herida abierta.

—La única obligación que tienes conmigo es ser un buen padre para los gemelos.

—No —la corrigió él con frialdad—. Ésa es mi obligación hacia ellos.

No le había gustado la respuesta de Candy. No era la que esperaba. No empataba con el perfil que se había dibujado mentalmente sobre ella. Se las había arreglado para salirse del guión que Terry había escrito. Un guión en el que se revelaba como una mala madre, otorgándole así a él el derecho moral a seguir despreciándola.

—No es necesario que te sacrifiques.

Su resistencia a aceptar el papel que había escrito para ella hacía que se sintiera más inclinado a demostrar que tenía razón.

—Al ser mi esposa, deberás presentar una apariencia adecuada. Aunque debo advertirte que no puedes comprar ropa como la que llevabas la noche que me sedujiste. En el futuro interpretarás el papel de mi esposa, no el de una zorra.

Candy no tenía palabras para contestar a aquel despreciable insulto, pero no iba a aceptar su caridad.

—Ya tenemos ropa de sobra. No necesitamos más —insistió con vehemencia.

Se estaba atreviendo a intentar negar lo que él sabía que era verdad respecto a ella. Le enseñaría una lección para que no se le volviera a ocurrir. Llevaría ropa comprada con su dinero para que ambos supieran quién era. Tal vez tuviera que casarse con ella para poder reclamar legalmente a sus hijos, pero no iba a permitir que se le olvidara que pertenecía a ese grupo de mujeres dispuestas a venderle su cuerpo a cualquier hombre rico que pudiera proporcionarles el estilo de vida y el dinero fácil que anhelaban.

—¿Ropa de sobra? —Repitió Terry—. ¿En una maleta para los tres? Mis hijos y mi esposa irán vestidos de manera adecuada a su posición, y no...

—¿Y no qué? —le retó Candy.

—¿De verdad hace falta que conteste a esa pregunta? —fue la respuesta de Terry.

La maleta vieja estaba en el maletero de un coche muy caro y de aspecto lujoso, los gemelos estaban atados con cinturón en sus asientos, y ella ya había tomado su decisión. Y sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento, Candy vaciló en la entrada y miró hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde está tu abrigo?

La pregunta de Terry la distrajo.

—No necesito abrigo —mintió Candy.

Lo cierto era que no tenía un abrigo de invierno apropiado, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Terry después de lo que él le había dicho. Estaba esperando sosteniéndole la puerta abierta del coche. Estremeciéndose bajo el frío viento de marzo, Candy cerró la puerta de entrada. Con la cabeza latiéndole dolorosamente, entró en el coche. El interior olía a cuero caro, un olor muy diferente al que había en el interior del taxi que los había llevado al hotel de Terry aquella fatídica noche...

A Candy se le secó la boca.

Los gemelos estaban enfrascados en las pantallas de televisión que había instaladas en el respaldo de los asientos delanteros. Terry iba concentrado en la conducción. Aquél no era el momento de pensar en esa noche, se dijo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los recuerdos ya habían atravesado sus defensas y las habían derribado. La muerte de sus padres en un accidente de coche había sido un shock terrible, al que siguió la decisión de su hermana de vender la casa familiar. Candy no era consciente entonces de que sus padres estaban completamente endeudados. Su hermana mayor había tratado de protegerla y no se lo había contado, así que ella dio por hecho que la decisión de vender la casa venía motivada por el deseo de su hermana de crear su propia firma de diseño de interiores en Cheshire. Enfadada con ella, optó por hacerse amiga de una chica que había llegado nueva al barrio, consciente de que su hermana no aprobaba la libertad que sus padres le daban a Elisa, ni tampoco a la propia Elisa. Aunque sólo tenía un año y medio más que ella, Elisa tenía mucho más mundo. Iba vestida con ropa ajustada a la última moda, se teñía el pelo de rojo y llevaba mucho maquillaje.

Secretamente, aunque no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo, y menos delante de su hermana mayor, Candy estaba impactada por algunas de las revelaciones de su amiga. El objetivo de Elisa en la vida era conseguir un novio futbolista. Había oído que algunos jugadores del Manchester frecuentaban cierto club de la ciudad, y le había pedido a Candy que la acompañara. Ella no quería ir en realidad, pero cuando trató de decírselo a su amiga, alegando que dudaba mucho que su hermana mayor le diera permiso, Elisa se burló de ella y la acusó de ser una niña que necesitaba el permiso de su hermana para todo lo que hacía. Ella negó que así fuera, y Elisa la retó a demostrárselo yendo con ella.

Entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años y era muy ingenua para su edad. Todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés con acontecimientos sobre los que no tenía ningún control. Pero por mucho que sus hermanas trataran de tranquilizarla diciéndole que aquella rebeldía era completamente natural, comprensible, y que no debía culparse por lo que había ocurrido, Candy sabía que siempre se sentiría culpable.

Antes de salir hacia Manchester, Elisa sirvió un vaso de vodka con zumo de naranja para cada una. A Candy se le subió directamente a la cabeza, porque nunca había bebido alcohol. La bebida la dejó tan mareada, que no protestó cuando Elisa insistió en que se pusiera una de sus minifaldas y una camiseta ajustada. Luego la maquilló con un estilo parecido al suyo, con lápiz de ojos oscuro, mucho rímel y toneladas de pintalabios rosa oscuro.

La joven que le devolvió a Candy la mirada desde el espejo, con el pelo alborotado y los labios rosas, le resultaba tan desconocida que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, Candy sólo pudo limitarse a observar su reflejo con asombro.

Tal vez tuviera sólo diecisiete años, pero supo antes incluso de ver cómo Elisa engatusaba al portero para que las dejara entrar en el club, que ni sus padres ni sus hermanas habrían aprobado que estuviera allí. Para entonces era demasiado tarde para decirle a su amiga que había cambiado de opinión y quería irse a casa.

Vio cómo entraban otras chicas, chicas mayores que ellas, vestidas con camisetas ajustadas y faldas que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas bronceadas por el sol. Y entonces supo instintivamente que iba a sentirse fuera de lugar.

Una vez dentro, descubrió que el club estaba abarrotado de chicas con la misma idea que Elisa en la cabeza.

Varios hombres jóvenes se les acercaron cuando estaban al lado de la barra. Elisa había rechazado con desprecio la sugerencia de Candy de que se sentaran a una mesa apartada

—No seas tonta —le dijo—. Nadie nos verá si hacemos eso.

Elisa había sacudido la cabeza, ignorando a los chicos y diciéndole a Candy:

—No son más que unos tipos vulgares.

Entonces pidió dos bebidas, unos cócteles que a Candy le parecieron inofensivos cuando bebió con avidez el suyo debido al calor que hacía dentro del club. Pero al hacerlo se sintió más mareada y desorientada que antes.

El club estaba lleno de gente y había mucho ruido. A Candy había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Se sentía extraña y sola y el alcohol le intensificaba las emociones. Le hacía pensar en la muerte de sus padres, y se sentía triste y desesperada.

Elisa había empezado a hablar con un hombre joven y había excluido deliberadamente a Candy de su conversación, dándole la espalda.

De pronto, Candy sintió el dolor y el anhelo de la seguridad de la vida hogareña que había perdido. Saber que había alguien en su vida que cuidaba de ella y la protegía, alguien que la quería en lugar de enfadarse como hacía su hermana mayor. Y entonces fue cuando miró al otro lado del bar y vio a Terry. Había algo en él que le diferenciaba del resto de los hombres del bar. Para empezar, iba mucho mejor vestido. Llevaba traje de chaqueta y tenía el cabello castaño peinado y un aire de poder y seguridad que la inseguridad de Candy reconoció al instante, y se sintió atraída hacia él. En su estado inducido por el alcohol, Terry le parecía una isla de seguridad en medio de un mar de confusión y dolor.

No podía apartar los ojos de él, y cuando él le devolvió la mirada, se le secó la boca por la emoción de hablarle y tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua. El modo en que Terry siguió aquel movimiento, demostrándole que la había escogido entre las demás chicas del bar, reforzó la idea que el alcohol había provocado en Candy de que había un vínculo entre ellos, que estaban destinados a encontrarse. Que él la estaba atrayendo hacia sí, y que cuando estuviera a su lado, se sentiría segura. Aquel hombre la salvaría de sus miedos y la protegería como habían hecho sus padres.

No recordaba haberse acercado a él, sólo de llegar a su lado y sentirse como si fuera un nadador que hubiera atravesado olas turbulentas para llegar a la seguridad de un mar calmado donde podría flotar a salvo. Cuando le sonrió, sintió como si ya lo conociera. Pero por supuesto, no era así. No sabía nada de nada, reflexionó Candy ahora mientras se sacaba de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos del pasado y se masajeaba las sienes. Terry salió a la autopista y el coche adquirió más velocidad.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Penny Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Capitulo 4**

Terry había reservado en el hotel Carlton Towers, situado en Sloane Street. Tenían una enorme suite de tres habitaciones, cada una de ellas con su propio baño, y también una salita grande.

Candy se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar cuando atravesaron el vestíbulo de entrada comparada con las sofisticadas mujeres rodeadas de bolsas de tiendas caras que tomaban el té en el salón. Pero se olvidó de ellas en cuanto les mostraron su suite y se dio cuenta de que Terry iba a compartirla con ellos.

El corazón la latía a toda prisa, sentía todo el cuerpo cargado y sensibilizado de pronto, como si fuera demasiado consciente de Terry. Su presencia en la habitación, aunque hubiera varios metros entre ellos y estuviera completamente vestido, tenía el mismo efecto en su cuerpo que si estuviera a su lado tocándola. El sonido de su voz le hizo sentir prácticamente el calor de su respiración sobre la piel. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar. Terry alzó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia los dormitorios mientras le decía:

—He pedido que en una de las habitaciones pongan dos camas para los niños.

En el interior de su cabeza, Candy podía sentir cómo le cubría un seno con la mano. Los pezones se le endurecieron bajo la ropa, y trató desesperadamente de controlar el deseo de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello? Había vivido feliz sin sexo durante casi seis años. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así su cuerpo ahora?

Estaba reaccionando ante un recuerdo, eso era todo. Su deseo por Terry, como ese recuerdo, pertenecía al pasado y no tenía cabida en el presente. Candy trató de convencerse a sí misma, pero sabía que no era cierto. El hecho de que pudiera despertar un deseo tan intenso en ella era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, que se añadió a la sensación de náusea que le producía el dolor de cabeza. De hecho había vomitado cuando pararon en la estación de servicio, y tuvo que comprarse un estuche de viaje de cepillo de dientes y pasta para refrescarse la boca. Ahora lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en una habitación a oscuras, pero por supuesto, eso era imposible.

—Tú y yo ocuparemos las otras dos habitaciones, por supuesto —estaba diciendo Terry—. Supongo que tú querrás estar en la más cercana a la de los niños, ¿verdad?

—Podría haber compartido habitación con ellos —fue la respuesta de Candy.

Porque eso evitaría sin duda que volvieran a salir a la superficie más recuerdos indeseables.

—No hacía falta que reservaras tres habitaciones —aseguró.

—Si hubiera reservado sólo dos, en el hotel habrían dado por supuesto que ibas a compartir mi cama, no a dormir con los gemelos —fue la respuesta de Terry.

Otra imagen cruzó al instante por la mente de Candy: dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en una cama grande. Las manos del hombre acariciaban y abrazaban a la mujer mientras que ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en salvaje éxtasis. Eran las manos de Terry y su cabeza. El cuerpo de Candy se calentó. Sus propias imágenes mentales le estaban haciendo entrar en pánico. Lo que estaba experimentando probablemente era algo parecido a lo que les sucedía a las víctimas de algún terrible trauma, que tenían flashbacks que no podían controlar, se dijo. Lo único que significaba era que la inesperada reaparición de Terry en su vida estaba haciendo que recordara el suceso que había provocado un efecto tan poderoso en su vida.

Para su alivio, los gemelos, que habían estado inspeccionando la suite, llegaron corriendo a la salita. Richard se acercó a ella para informarle:

—¿Sabes qué? En nuestro dormitorio hay una televisión, y...

—Una televisión que permanecerá apagada mientras estén en la cama —le aseguró Candy con firmeza, aliviada al volver a su familiar papel de madre—. Ya conoces las reglas.

Era muy estricta en la limitación del tiempo de televisión de los niños. Prefería que se entretuvieran por sí mismos.

El comentario de Terry sobre las habitaciones seguía rondando su mente. Era una pequeña y enervante bomba de tiempo surgida de un comentario que estaba provocando un efecto desproporcionado en ella. El sonido de la voz de Terry diciendo «mi cama» había provocado que el corazón le diera un vuelco dentro del pecho. ¿Y por qué? Candy no tenía ningún deseo de compartir esa cama con él; Terry no significaba nada para ella ahora. No era más que el resultado de haber tenido sólo un compañero sexual y de ser inexperta en ese terreno. Por eso había reaccionado ante un hombre pronunciando las palabras «mi cama» como si fuera una adolescente, sonrojándose antes la mención de algo remota-mente conectado con el sexo.

—He pensado en aprovechar la tarde para equipar a los niños con la ropa que necesitarán para la isla. Podemos acercarnos caminando a Harrods desde aquí o tomar un taxi si lo prefieres. Lo que menos le apetecía hacer a Candy era ir de compras, pero estaba decidida a no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Si lo hacía, Terry sin duda la acusaría de ser una mala madre. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría una farmacia en la que poder comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Hacía tanto que no le daba una de aquellas tremendas jaquecas, que no tenía nada que pudiera tomarse.

Decidida a ignorar aquella constante sensación de náusea, asintió con la cabeza y luego se estremeció por el dolor.

—Los niños necesitarán ropa de verano —le dijo Terry—. Incluso en marzo, la temperatura de la isla puede llegar a los veintidós grados centígrados, y en verano llega a subir por encima de los treinta.

Dos horas más tarde, Candy se debatía entre la frustración por el modo en que Terry había hecho caso omiso de sus intentos de disminuir la cantidad de dinero que estaba gastándose en ropa y el orgullo natural de madre ante sus hijos, que habían arrancado sonrisas de aprobación de todos los dependientes con su ropa nueva. Candy tuvo que admitir que estaban absolutamente adorables.

Como recompensa por lo bien que se habían portado, Terry insistió en llevarles a la planta de juguetes, donde les compró un juguete de última generación y aspecto complejo que los dejó a ambos mudos por la emoción. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron de compras con los niños, Candy fue consciente de las miradas de admiración que Terry arrancaba en las mujeres, mujeres que sin duda habrían estado encantadas de casarse con él al cabo de dos días, reconoció Candy. El corazón le latió con más fuerza.

—Tengo unos asuntos de negocios que atender esta tarde —le dijo Terry mientras daban un rodeo de regreso al hotel para que los niños recorrieran Hyde Park, una sugerencia que Candy había recibido de buen grado con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Tras escuchar el comentario de Terry, Candy se concentró en mantener vigilados a los gemelos, que iban caminando por delante de ellos.

Terry continuó hablando.

—Pero primero he quedado con un joyero para que vaya al hotel con una selección de anillos de boda y de compromiso. También te he concertado una cita mañana por la mañana en el salón de belleza y en la peluquería de Harvey Nichols. Después, una estilista personal te ayudará a escoger tu nuevo guardarropa. He pensado llevarme a los niños al Museo de Historia Natural mientras tú haces todo eso.

Candy se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos echando chispas de furia.

—No necesito una cita para el salón de belleza, ni un nuevo peinado, ni ropa nueva, muchas gracias. Y desde luego, no quiero un anillo de compromiso.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. ¿O de verdad creía que podría sacarle más cosas fingiendo que no quería nada?

Ajena a los pensamientos de Terry, Candy continuó:

—Y si mi aspecto actual no es suficientemente bueno para ti, cuánto lo siento. Porque para mí sí lo es.

Candy corrió tras los gemelos y trató de ignorar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Terry había ido tras ella y estaba a su espalda. Su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero se negó a darse la vuelta.

—Tienes dos opciones —le informó Terry con frialdad—, o aceptas las citas que he concertado para ti y aceptas la ropa. Daré instrucciones a la tienda para que escojan por ti. No puedes ir vestida como vas ahora cuando seas mi esposa. Estás tan ansiosa de mostrar tu cuerpo a ojos masculinos, que ni siquiera llevas abrigo. Así pueden ver mejor lo que les estás ofreciendo, no cabe duda.

—Eso que dices es muy desagradable, y absolutamente falso. Debes saber que si no llevo abrigo es porque...

Candy se detuvo bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que la ira la estaba llevando a admitir algo que no quería admitir.

—¿Sí? —la animo Terry.

—Porque se me ha olvidado traerlo —dijo ella con escasa convicción.

Lo cierto era que no había podido permitirse comprar uno. A los gemelos se les quedaba enseguida la ropa pequeña. Pero no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a más humillaciones admitiéndolo delante de Terry.

¿Cómo podía casarse con una mujer así?, se preguntó él furioso. Habría sido mucho mejor para sus propósitos que el informe que había recibido de los detectives que contrató para encontrar a Candy hubiera incluido algo que sugiriera que era una madre negligente. Así habría tenido una base legal para quitarle a los niños. Sin embargo, el informe no decía nada de eso. De hecho se atrevía a sugerir que Candy era una buena madre. Su ausencia provocaría un daño irreparable a sus hijos y aquél era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

Ignorando la desafiante afirmación de Candy, Terry continuó.

—Los niños se están acercando a una edad en la que serán conscientes de su aspecto y de la opinión de los demás. Van a tener que acostumbrarse a un ambiente distinto y estoy seguro de que lo último que deseas es hacérselo más duro todavía. Tengo un deber para con el apellido Grandchester, somos la familia más importante de la isla. Ese papel requiere hacer vida social. Se espera que tú, al ser mi esposa, tomes parte. Además, mi hermana, sus amigas y las esposas de los ejecutivos que viven en Atenas están muy atentas a la moda. Se darían cuenta enseguida de que nuestro matrimonio no es lo que debería ser si te empeñas en vestir como vas ahora. Y eso podría afectar a nuestros hijos.

Nuestros hijos. Candy sintió como una mano gigante le estuviera estrujando el corazón. Se sintió tentada a recurrir a la infantil táctica de señalar que, dado que Terry no había sido consciente de la existencia de los gemelos hasta hacía poco, no estaba en posición de decirle qué podría afectarles y qué no. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Se vio obligada a reconocer que había vuelto a ganar. Porque ahora sería muy consciente de que iba a ser juzgada por su aspecto y si fallaba, eso afectaría a los gemelos. Para los niños era muy importante que sus semejantes los aceptaran. Candy sabía que incluso los niños tan pequeños como los gemelos odiaban ser «diferentes» o que les avergonzaran. Tendría que aceptar la caridad de Terry por su bien, aunque su orgullo rechazara la idea.

Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa y depender de los demás. Quería a sus hermanas y les estaba infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por los niños, pero a veces le resultaba duro depender siempre de los demás, no poder reafirmar el orgullo y el respeto que venían al ser económicamente independiente. Antes había confiado en que, una vez que los niños fueran al colegio, podría sacarse algún título que le permitiera encontrar un trabajo, pero ahora iba a depender todavía más de la generosidad económica de otra persona. De todas formas, lo importante no era su orgullo, se recordó Candy, sino la felicidad emocional de sus hijos. Ellos no habían pedido nacer. Y ella no le había pedido a Terry su opinión respecto a su aspecto. Tenía veintitrés años, y resultaba ridículo que se sintiera tan indefensa y humillada y a punto de llorar. Para disimular sus sentimientos, se inclinó hacia los niños para advertirles que no corrieran demasiado. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando se incorporó, sucedió.

Tal vez se levantó demasiado rápido. Candy no lo sabía, pero al hacerlo se sintió tan mareada por el dolor de cabeza, que perdió el equilibrio. Se hubiera caído si Terry no hubiera reaccionado con rapidez, sujetándola de modo que cayó sobre su cuerpo en lugar de al suelo.

Inmediatamente, se sintió transportada al pasado.

Tal vez las circunstancias fueran muy diferentes, pero en aquel entonces también se tambaleó y Terry la había rescatado. Por supuesto, en el pasado la causa de su caída fue la altura de los zapatos de tacón prestados que Elisa se había empeñado que se pusiera, y el efecto de los cócteles. El resultado, sin embargo, fue prácticamente el mismo. Ahora, igual que entonces, podía sentir el rítmico latido del corazón de Terry contra su cuerpo mientras el suyo se aceleraba, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola sentirse demasiado débil para luchar contra los brazos que la sujetaban.

Entonces, también su proximidad había inundado sus sentidos con el aroma de su piel, la virilidad de sus músculos duros bajo su piel caliente, el poder de su masculinidad física y emocional. Y se había dejado llevar por su propio deseo, sencillamente dejarse abrazar por él. En el pasado le encantó estar en sus brazos, pero ahora... el pánico hizo presa de ella. Así no era como se suponía que debía sentirse y desde luego no quería sentirse así. Terry era su enemigo, un enemigo con el que se veía forzada a compartir sus hijos porque era su padre, un enemigo que le había arrebatado la protección de su ingenuidad con el cruel desprecio hacia ella.

Candy trató con fuerza de zafarse, pero en lugar de soltarla, Terry la sujetó con más fuerza. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba delgada, pero ahora que la estrechaba entre sus brazos podía sentir los huesos bajo que su piel. Además estaba temblando, a pesar de que había asegurado que no necesitaba abrigo. Recordó una vez más el informe que había encargado sobre ella. ¿Sería posible que para asegurarse de que a sus hijos no les faltara nada y no se quedaran sin el alimento que necesitaban se hubiera privado ella de comer?

Terry había abrazado a sus hijos, y sabía lo fuerte y sólidos que eran sus cuerpos. La cantidad de energía que tenían era la prueba de su buena salud. Y era su salud lo que le importaba, no la de su madre, cuya presencia en su vida y en la de los niños era algo que tenía que aceptar sólo por el bien de los gemelos.

Y sin embargo... miró hacia el rostro de Candy. Tenía la piel más pálida de como la recordaba, pero cuando la conoció tenía el rostro cubierto de maquillaje, mientras que ahora no llevaba nada. Tal vez tuviera los pómulos más pronunciados, pero seguía teniendo los labios carnosos y suaves. Eran los labios de una sensual vampiresa que sabía cómo utilizar su cuerpo para sus fines. Terry nunca había dudado de por qué Candy se había acercado a él. Había oído cómo su amiga y ella hablaban de los futbolistas ricos a los que tenían como objetivo. Incapaz de encontrar uno, Candy había decidido al parecer centrarse en él.

Terry frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a comparar la frágil vulnerabilidad de la mujer que estaba sujetando con la de la niña que recordaba, y menos dispuesto todavía a permitirse sentir preocupación por ella. ¿Por qué debería importarle?

No le importaba. Y sin embargo, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por librarse de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro afilado, un repentino rayo de sol atravesó el gris de la tarde de marzo para revelar la perfección de su piel y la luz de sus rizos rubios. Terry se sintió reacio a soltarla. Pero reaccionó soltándola al instante.

Candy se dijo que había sido la repentina brusquedad de Terry al soltarla lo que provocó que se sintiera tan confusa. No se permitió utilizar la traicionera palabra «abandonada», que había intentado colarse a través de sus defensas. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse abandonada? Quería soltarse. El abrazo de Terry no significaba nada para ella. Desde luego no se había pasado los últimos seis años suspirando por volver a estar en sus brazos. ¿Por qué habría de ser así cuando el último recuerdo que tenía de ellos era la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel mientras la apartaba de sí con desprecio?

Había empezado a llover, Candy se estremeció y llamó a los niños. No era bueno para ella suspirar por la seguridad de su hogar, se dijo mientras se dirigían de vuelta al hotel en el taxi que Terry había parado. Los gemelos iban apretujados entre ellos dos, de modo que no tenía ningún contacto con él. Debía concentrarse en el futuro y en lo que les esperaba a sus hijos. Su felicidad era mucho más importante que la suya y estaba claro que se estaban adaptando con suma facilidad a la presencia de Terry en su vida. Una aceptación motivada por la promesa de juguetes caros, pensó Candy con amargura, consciente de que sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para poder explicarles que el amor de un padre no siempre se demostraba con juguetes y caprichos. También sabía que en el futuro tendría que asegurarse de que no fueran unos niños mimados, y que no estuvieran ciegos a la realidad de la vida de otras personas menos afortunadas.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su suite y ella entró en el baño en busca de intimidad, trató de tomarse dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que había comprado en la farmacia a la que había ido con el pretexto de comprar pasta de dientes. Pero el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensar que tenía que tragárselas. Sintió náuseas.

Seguía sintiéndose enferma y debilitada por el dolor de cabeza. En cuanto los gemelos tomaron algo de cenar, los bañó y los metió en la cama.

Se acababan de quedar dormidos cuando llegó el joyero al que Terry había llamado. Sacó un rollo del maletín después de que Terry le hubiera presentado a Candy y todos tomaron asiento.

El joyero colocó el rollo sobre la mesita auxiliar y lo desenrolló. Candy contuvo un gemido de asombro cuando vio los anillos que había dentro.

Todos eran preciosos, pero algo hizo que Candy se apartara de ellos. Le parecía en cierto modo mal e incluso sucio pensar en llevar algo tan hermoso. Un anillo debería representar el amor y el compromiso, que eran igualmente hermosos, no como el vacío superficial que constituiría su matrimonio.

—Escoge tú —le pidió a Terry sin querer mirarlos.

Su falta de interés ante las carísimas joyas que brillaban delante de ella hizo que Terry frunciera el ceño. A su madre le encantaban las joyas. Podía verla ahora sentada en su vestidor, vestida para la velada y admirando los brazaletes antiguos de Cartier que brillaban en sus brazos.

—Tu nacimiento los pagó —le había dicho—. Tu abuelo insistió en que tu padre me comprara sólo uno, así que tuve que recordarle que había traído al mundo a su heredero. Gracias a Dios que no fuiste una niña. Tu abuelo es tan perverso, que se hubiera encargado de que no recibiera nada. Terry, cuando seas un hombre, recuerda que cuanto más cara sea la joya que le regales a una mujer, más dispuesta estará, y por lo tanto, más podrás exigirle.

Entonces se rió, y mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, añadió:

—No debería revelarte los secretos de las de mi sexo, ¿verdad?

Su hermosa, superficial y codiciosa madre, que fue escogida como novia para su padre por su abuelo debido a sus ancestros griegos aristocráticos, y que se casó con él porque odiaba la pobreza de su familia. Cuando Terry creció lo suficiente para darse cuenta del modo en que su padre había sido humillado y tratado con desprecio por su padre que le obligó a casarse y por la mujer que lo había considerado únicamente como una cuenta bancaria sin límite, se prometió que nunca seguiría los pasos de su padre ni permitiría que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir Candy fingiendo falta de interés? ¿Algo más caro? Terry miró enfadado los anillos y tendió la mano hacia el solitario más pequeño que vio. Su intención era castigarla escogiendo ése, pero entonces le llamó la atención otro anillo que estaba al lado. Sus dos diamantes perfectos brillaban bajo la luz.

Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Terry escogía uno de los anillos. Se sentía demasiado mal para que le importara qué clase de anillo de compromiso iba a llevar. Lo único que quería era que aquella desagradable farsa terminara cuanto antes.

—Nos llevaremos éste —le dijo Terry al joyero con brusquedad.

La voz le salió brusca por la irritación que sentía contra sí mismo por ser tan sentimental.

Fue el joyero el que le tendió el anillo a Candy, no Terry. Ella lo tomó de mala gana, deslizando el frío metal por el dedo con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón le dio un vuelo cuando lo miró atentamente por primera vez. Dos diamantes perfectos descansaban juntos sobre una banda fina... dos diamantes por sus hijos gemelos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y buscó con la mirada a Terry a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo para no mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero no encontró una respuesta cálida en sus ojos, sólo una fría dureza que la dejó paralizada.

—Una elección excelente —estaba diciendo el joyero—. Son de dos quilates y de una calidad excepcional. Y por supuesto, se han extraído de forma ética, tal y como usted exigía —le informó a Terry.

Su comentario pilló a Candy por sorpresa. Por lo que conocía a Terry, no habría imaginado nunca que le importara cómo se habían extraído los diamantes, pero estaba claro que así era. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le habría juzgado mal? No significaba nada, se dijo Candy con firmeza. No quería replantearse la opinión que tenía de Terry. ¿Y por qué no? Porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, si se permitía mirarlo bajo una luz diferente, entonces podría volverse más vulnerable todavía hacia él de lo que ya era. Emocionalmente vulnerable, y también sexualmente. No, eso no debía ocurrir.

El pánico acrecentó las náuseas que ya tenía, y fue un alivio que el joyero se marchara por fin. Terry le siguió poco después para ir a la reunión de trabajo que tenía. Finalmente Candy podría tumbarse, después de haber visto cómo estaban los gemelos, por supuesto.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, LUCYLUZ, lyricCinema, anaalondra28, Ana, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Ya regrese hermosas, les escribo desde mi casa por fin mis queridas amigas, después de muchos estudios y un nuevo tratamiento estoy libre les agradezco mucho su comprensión y apoyo en este trance espero que todo siga en buen curso, en estas fechas les deseo lo mejor del mundo ya que con su amistad le dan un nuevo sentido a mi vida y a esta pación que tengo por leer y aunque no lo crean me han dada fuerzas para seguir gracias, les comento subí una nueva saga pero ahora de vampiros el primer libro es Dulce Cautiverio con nuestro amado Albert y el segundo libro es Cautiva por un Vampiro con el galán de Terry haber que les parece y por favor comenten, espero les den una oportunidad y las lean, claro sigo con las demás historias que también ya las actualice vale las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, a las que leen anónimamente también muchas gracias :P

Mi querida Laura GrandChester, que mal que tu doctor no te de nada eso está mal vamos a presentarte algún compañero de mi doctor hay variedad de edades, son muy lindos todos eso es lo bueno, te platico no creo haber ligado se ha vuelto un buen amigo, haber que pasa de lo que si estoy segura es que está leyendo las historias ya hemos comentado algunas, lo mas chistoso es que no sabe mi nombre en el foro se que algún día dará conmigo y espero que no se asuste ya sabe que historias me gustan y si se tome algunas ideas si no las usa conmigo no hay problema pero como tú dices si lo hace a la que le toque la ara feliz ;) ¿No Crees? Cuidate mucho un abrazo y muchas gracias amiga.

Hermosa LUCYLUZ mil gracias de corazón por tu review, no creo haber ligado, mi vida es un poco complicada soy viuda con dos enanos y un sobrino que es como mi hijo y eso a muchos hombres les asusta además del problema de salud que tengo, pero se ha vuelto un buen amigo haber que pasa si pasara algo como dices me arriesgaría, tienes razón no tengo nada que perder bueno si mi corazón pero cualquier cosa que pase les platico haber que opinan vale cuidate mucho un bso bye.

Preciosa lyricCinema mil gracias por tu review ya ando aquí para lo que gustes cuidate mucho y gracias por todo saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Penny Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**A Merced De La Pasion**

**Capitulo 5**

Tiene usted un pelo precioso y muy fuerte, pero como está tan rizado, creo que quedará mejor si lo cortamos a capas.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que le dijo el estilista del salón de belleza cuando examinó el cabello de Candy. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no le importaba demasiado cómo le cortaran el pelo. Todavía no se encontraba bien, le dolía aún la cabeza, y sabía por experiencia que aquellas jaquecas podrían durar dos o incluso tres días.

Sin embargo ahora, cuando el estilista se apartó del espejo y le preguntó qué le parecía, Candy se vio forzada a admitir que se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras ante lo que le había hecho, transformando aquella mata de rizos en un peinado asombrosamente chic que le acariciaba el rostro y le caía suavemente sobre los hombros. Era la clase de peinado que había visto en varias de las mujeres que tomaban el té en el hotel la tarde anterior, un estilo que parecía sencillo a simple vista, pero que exudaba elegancia y clase.

—Me... me encanta —admitió en un hilo de voz.

—Es fácil de mantener y volverá a recuperar esta forma cuando se lo lave. Tiene suerte de ser rubia natural.

Tras darle las gracias, Candy se marchó. Al menos había conseguido comer unas tostadas por la mañana y se había tomado un par de pastillas que le habían apaciguado un tanto el dolor de cabeza.

Su siguiente cita era en el salón de belleza, y cuando captó las miradas que le dirigían otras mujeres cuando iba hacia allí, imaginó que debían estar comparando la elegancia de su nuevo peinado con su ropa gastada y el rostro sin maquillaje. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era cierto que la primera impresión contaba, y que la gente, sobre todo las mujeres, juzgaba a los miembros de su propio sexo por su aspecto. Lo último que deseaba era que los gemelos se sintieran avergonzados de una madre a la que las demás mujeres miraran por encima del hombro. Los niños, aunque fueran pequeños, eran muy perceptivos para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Tenía el salón de belleza delante. Aspirando con fuerza el aire, Candy alzó la cabeza y entró.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando volvió a salir acompañada de la estilista personal que había ido a recogerla para ayudarla a escoger su nuevo guardarropa, Candy no pudo evitar mirarse de reojo en los escaparates por los que pasaba. Seguía sin poder creerse que la joven que le devolvía la mirada fuera realmente ella. Tenía las uñas con la manicura hecha y pintadas de un tono oscuro de moda, las cejas arregladas, y el maquillaje aplicado de un modo tan sutil y delicado que parecía que no llevaba nada. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos parecían más grandes y oscuros, la boca más carnosa y suave, y la piel tan delicadamente perfecta que Candy no podía apartar los ojos del luminoso rostro que la miraba a su vez. Aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Terry, la experiencia le había resultado divertida una vez superada la incomodidad inicial de verse mimada y atendida. Ahora se sentía como una mujer joven en lugar de cómo una madre ansiosa.

—Tengo entendido que necesita ropa adecuada para vivir en una isla griega, no para pasar unas vacaciones allí y que su vida incluirá reuniones sociales y cenas de negocios.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Candy, su estilista personal continuó hablando.

—Por suerte nos han llegado ya varias prendas de la nueva temporada y también contamos con ropa de diseñadores, así que estoy segura de que encontraremos todo lo que necesita. En cuanto al traje de novia...

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón dentro del pecho. No había contado con que Terry especificara que necesitaba un traje de novia.

—Va a ser una ceremonia muy sencilla en la oficina del registro —le dijo a la estilista.

—Pero es el día de su boda, y lo que lleve cuando se case con el hombre al que ama es algo que siempre recordará —insistió la otra mujer.

Candy se recordó que la estilista personal sólo pensaba en el beneficio de la tienda. No había razón para que reaccionara de forma tan emocional a sus palabras. Después de todo, no amaba a Terry, y él desde luego tampoco a ella. Lo que llevara puesto resultaba irrelevante, porque ninguno de los dos querría mirar hacia atrás en los años venideros para recordar el día que se casaron.

Aquellos pensamientos le habían provocado un nudo doloroso en la garganta y una presión en el pecho. ¿Por qué? Tenía veintitrés años y era madre de dos hijos de cinco años. Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado cualquier idea romántica sobre el amor y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, rechazándolas como si fueran el equivalente romántico al chocolate: resultaban dulces en la lengua durante un corto espacio de tiempo y altamente adictivas. Era preferible evitarlas y optar por una dieta emocional más sensata y equilibrada. Como el amor que sentía por sus hijos y el lazo que compartía con sus hermanas. Aquéllos eran sentimientos y compromisos que durarían toda la vida, mientras que, por lo que había comprobado, el amor romántico sólo era una ilusión.

Los gemelos estaban fascinados por lo que vieron en el Museo de Historia Natural. Habían tomado encantados la mano de Terry y se habían apretado contra él en busca de protección, llamándole «papá» y demostrando que estaban encantados de estar con él. Entonces, ¿por qué notaba tanto la ausencia de Candy y se sentía en cierto modo incompleto?

Terry se aseguró que era por los niños, porque le preocupaba que pudieran echar de menos a su madre, nada más.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Candy había adquirido un guardarropa más extenso y más caro de lo que había deseado. Cada vez que protestaba o ponía alguna objeción, la estilista personal replicaba. Con educación y cortesía, pero al mismo tiempo con decisión, insistiendo en que tenía instrucciones de que adquiriera un guardarropa completo que cubriera un amplio abanico de situaciones. Y por supuesto, la ropa era obscenamente bonita: Preciosos pantalones y shorts de lino de color crema con chaleco a juego bordado con la misma seda de la camisa que iba con ellos, suaves vestidos de vaporosa seda, tops de algodón y de seda, vestidos formales de cóctel y ropa más informal pero aterradoramente cara para «la playa y el ocio», como la había descrito la estilista. También había zapatos para cada ocasión y para cada conjunto, y ropa interior de seda y encaje que Candy había querido rechazar a favor de algo más sensato, pero que, sin saber cómo, se había añadido al creciente montón de ropa que la estilista había descrito como «imprescindible».

Ahora sólo faltaba el traje de novia y la estilista personal estaba sacando un vaporoso vestido crema con chaqueta a juego.

—Es de la nueva colección de Vera Wang —le dijo a Candy con orgullo—. Como el vestido es corto y tiene un corte maravilloso, es ideal para la boda en la oficina del registro. Se encargó para otra clienta, pero por desgracia resultó ser demasiado pequeño para ella. Estoy segura de que a usted le quedará bien, y la tela se ajustará perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo.

Candy sospechaba que lo que quería decir era que la cascada de pliegues del vestido de seda satinada color crema disimularía lo delgada que estaba.

El vestido era precioso, elegante y femenino, la clase de vestido que una mujer recordaría haber llevado el día de su boda. Y por eso exactamente no quería ponérselo. Pero la estilista aguardaba impaciente.

Le quedaba perfecto. Confeccionado con manos maestras, se le ajustaba al cuerpo de un modo que le hacía la cintura más estrecha de lo que sin duda era. Al mismo tiempo, añadía sin saber cómo más curvas femeninas a su figura. Candy pensó que estaba mirando a otra persona en el espejo y no a sí misma: la persona que hubiera sido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. ¿Si Terry la amara?

Candy sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse el vestido, desesperada por escapar de la cruel realidad de la imagen que el espejo le había devuelto. Nunca podría ser la mujer que había visto en el espejo, una mujer tan amada por su hombre, que tenía derecho a reclamar todo lo que el vestido le ofrecía.

—No. No lo quiero —le dijo a la estilista, que la miró sin dar crédito—. Por favor, lléveselo. Escogeré otra cosa.

—Pero le queda perfecto...

Candy negó con la cabeza.

Estaba en el cambiador vistiéndose cuando volvió a entrar la estilista con un abrigo blanco que daba la sensación de abrigar mucho.

—Casi se me olvida —le dijo a Candy—. Su futuro esposo dijo que se había dejado el abrigo en casa por descuido y que necesitaba algo calentito para ponerse mientras estén en Londres.

Candy se quedó sin palabras mientras agarraba el abrigo de lana. Tenía un corte perfecto.

—Es de una nueva diseñadora —le contó la estilista—. Se trata de una nueva línea que estamos lanzando.

Candy inclinó la cabeza para que la estilista no viera la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Tal vez Terry la protegiera en público fingiendo que creía que se le había olvidado el abrigo, pero en privado la había humillado. Porque Candy sabía que había intuido que en realidad no tenía abrigo, y que había temblado de frío cuando caminaron por el parque el día anterior.

Mientras regresaba al hotel envuelta en su nuevo abrigo, Candy pensó con tristeza que bajo el nuevo peinado y el bonito maquillaje seguía siendo exactamente la misma de antes. No podían cambiarla, no podían apartar de ella el peso de la culpa con el que cargaba por lo que fue en el pasado. La ropa cara no era más que una farsa, igual que lo sería su matrimonio con Terry.

Para ella. Sí, pero no para los gemelos. Ellos no debían saber nunca cómo se sentía. Lo último que deseaba era que crecieran sintiendo que se había sacrificado por ellos. Debían creer que era feliz.

Su intención era regresar directamente a la suite, pero la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió la mujer del vestíbulo antes de sonreírse ligeramente para sus adentros, como si pensara con satisfacción que Candy no podía competir con ella, animo su orgullo lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión y dirigirse al salón de té.

Un camarero le mostró una mesa justo en la parte delantera del salón. Candy hubiera preferido esconderse en un rincón oscuro. Su breve arrebato de desafío había desaparecido y ahora se sentía tímida y muy sola. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Normalmente cuando salía lo hacía con los gemelos o con alguna de sus hermanas.

Cuando el camarero le tomó nota, pidió una taza de té. No había comido nada en todo el día pero no tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

El salón estaba empezando a llenarse. Habían entrado varias mujeres con aspecto elegante, seguidas de un grupo de hombres de traje. Uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención seguida de una sonrisa que hizo que a Candy le ardiera la cara.

Estaba a punto de servirse una taza de té cuando vio a los gemelos corriendo hacia ella seguidos de Terry. Su pelo, igual que el de los niños, estaba húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le temblaba tanto la mano, que tuvo que bajar la tetera. Los gemelos estaban gritando para contarle su día, pero aunque Candy trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en ellos, su mirada permanecía clavada en Terry, que avanzaba hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Sin embargo, no fue su cambio de aspecto lo que hizo que se detuviera bruscamente.

A ojos de Terry, el nuevo peinado y el bonito maquillaje no eran más que unas ventanas que mostraban lo que él ya sabía y que había confirmado cuando Candy le abrió la puerta de su casa unos día antes. Que poseía unas facciones delicadas y de una belleza poco común.

No, lo que le había hecho detenerse en seco fue la sensación de orgullo masculino que experimentó al verlos a los tres delante. Sus hijos y su madre. No sólo sus hijos, sino los tres. Estaban juntos, tenían que estar juntos. ¿Le pertenecían? Terry negó con la cabeza y trató de disipar las posesivas y desconocidas reacciones que experimentaba en relación a Candy. Le molestaban, le enfurecían, y quería rechazarlas. Eran justo lo contrario de lo que deseaba sentir. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

La transformación de Candy era para él algo más que el hecho de que hubiera notado que su nuevo peinado revelaba la delicada columna de su cuello y que su rostro tuviera algo más de color.

Candy, que ya se sentía algo avergonzada por los cambios de su aspecto, contuvo el aliento y esperó a que Terry hiciera algún comentario. Después de todo, se había parado en seco al verla. Pero cuando llegó a la mesa, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y quiso saber por qué no había pedido algo de comer.

—Porque sólo quería una taza de té —respondió ella.

¿No le gustaba su nuevo corte de pelo? ¿Por eso la estaba mirando con expresión tan seria? Bueno, pues ella no le iba a preguntar si aprobaba el cambio. Se giró hacia los niños y les preguntó:

— ¿les ha gustado el Museo de Historia Natural?

—Sí —confirmó Richard—. Y luego papá nos ha llevado a nadar.

¿A nadar? Candy le dirigió a Terry una mirada de preocupación.

—Hay una piscina aquí en el hotel —se explicó él—. Como los niños van a vivir en una isla, quería asegurarme de que saben nadar.

—Papá nos ha comprado trajes de baño nuevos —le dio George.

—Tiene que haber dos adultos con ellos cuando vayan a la piscina —no pudo evitar decir Candy—. Un niño puede ahogarse en cuestión de segundos, y...

—Había un socorrista —la interrumpió Terry—. Los dos se sienten muy a gusto en el agua, pero deben llevarlo en los genes. Mi hermano estaba en el equipo griego de natación cuando era joven.

—Mamá tiene el pelo diferente —anunció de pronto Richard.

Un escalofrío de timidez le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ahora sin duda Terry diría algo de su transformación, haría al menos un comentario de aprobación, ya que él había sido el artífice del cambio. Pero se limitó a afirmar con indiferencia:

—Espero que hayas comprado todo lo que necesitas, porque no habrá más tiempo para ir de tiendas. Como te dije, lo he arreglado todo para que volemos rumbo a la isla el día después de la ceremonia de boda.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Era absurdo por su parte sentir desilusión porque Terry no hubiera dicho nada de su nuevo aspecto. ¿Absurdo o peligroso? Su aprobación o la falta de ella no deberían significar nada.

Los niños tendrían hambre y ella estaba cansada. Pero era su madre, y debía centrarse en sus responsabilidades maternales en lugar de preocuparse por la falta de aprobación de Terry.

—Me llevaré a los niños a la suite y haré que les suban algo de comer —le dijo a Terry.

—Buena idea. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la embajada —contestó él con brusquedad con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Y no vas a cenar?

A Candy se le secó la boca y el silencio que siguió a su pregunta le hizo sentir que había dado un paso en falso, como si le hubiera preguntado si quería acostarse con ella.

Enfadada consigo mismo por haberle dado sin querer la impresión a Terry de que quería cenar con él, tragó saliva.

¿Por qué la sencilla pregunta de Candy le había devuelto la atávica sensación de antes?, se preguntó Terry molesto. Durante un instante se imaginó cenando con ella. ¿Los dos solos? Sin duda había querido decir los cuatro, porque los gemelos eran la única razón por la que había decidido que Candy formara parte de su vida. No era tan tonto como para dejarse engañar por los sentimientos de las mujeres, maternales o sexuales. Como bien sabía él, aquellos sentimientos surgían de la nada y desaparecían con la misma facilidad.

—He quedado para cenar con alguien —mintió—. No sé a qué hora volveré.

Con alguien, había dicho Terry. ¿Significaba eso que iba a cenar con otra mujer? ¿Una amante, tal vez?, se preguntó Candy más tarde cuando los niños hubieron merendado y ella se hubiera obligado a comer algo con ellos.

Sabía muy poco sobre la vida de Terry y la gente que le rodeaba. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior.

—Mamá, ven a ver nuestra isla —le pidió George tratando de abrir el ordenador portátil que tenía delante.

—No, George, no debes tocar eso —protestó Candy.

—No pasa nada, mamá —aseguró Richard adquiriendo aquella pose familiar de confianza masculina—. Papá dijo que podíamos mirar.

George había levantado la tapa del ordenador. Como todos los niños, los gemelos estaban familiarizados con la tecnología moderna y antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una isla con forma como de medialuna y lo que parecía una cordillera de escarpadas montañas al fondo.

En el pasado, cuando lo conoció, Candy había tratado de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Terry. Entonces todavía se negaba a creer que hubiera sido para él sólo una aventura de una noche.

Averiguó que la isla, cuya vecina más cercana era Chipre, había sido invadida y conquistada muchas veces y que por las venas de Terry corría sangre de los conquistadores árabes de los tiempos de los cruzados, aunque en la actualidad la población de la isla se consideraba a sí misma griega. También se enteró de que la familia de Terry había gobernado la isla durante muchos siglos, y que su abuelo, el patriarca actual, había construido un imperio naviero al inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que había proporcionado riqueza y empleo a los habitantes de la isla. Sin embargo, cuando Candy se vio obligada a reconocer que no significaba nada para Terry, dejó de buscar información sobre él.

—Es hora de bañarse —les dijo con firmeza a sus hijos.

Habián ido a llevar la ropa nueva de los niños y la suya mientras estaban abajo, junto con unas maletas nuevas muy elegantes. Cuando los gemelos estuvieran en la cama, Candy tenía intención de pasar la velada haciendo las maletas para su viaje a la isla.

Cuando los niños se acostaron después de bañarse, Candy volvió a ponerse delante del ordenador ante la hipnotizadora imagen de la isla.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo clic en el pequeño punto rojo que representaba la capital. Aparecieron al instante varias imágenes en miniatura. Candy hizo clic en la primera de ellas para agrandarla y se reveló una asombrosa fortaleza blanca construida en lo alto de un acantilado, sobre un mar azul verdoso. Las torres, de aspecto árabe, se alzaban hacia el cielo azul. Otra de las miniaturas se hizo grande para mostrar lo que Candy dio por hecho que se trataba de la, parte delantera del mismo edificio. Tenía un diseño más parecido al griego clásico y dominaba una plaza cuadrada. Los guardias iban vestidos a la usanza tradicional, con chaqueta azul marino sobre camisas inmaculadamente blancas.

Las otras imágenes revelaban un maravilloso paisaje de playas de arena protegidas por arrecifes, pequeños puertos de pescadores y montañas con las cimas blancas por la nieve y cubiertas de flores silvestres. Todo ello contrastaba con un moderno puerto de carga y pequeños pueblos de casas blancas y callejones sombríos. Resultaba imposible no sentirse cautivada por las imágenes de la isla, admitió Candy, pero al mismo tiempo, al verlas se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era la isla a todo lo que los gemelos y ella conocían. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No sabía nada de la familia de Terry, ni de su modo de vida, y cuando estuvieran en la isla se encontraría totalmente a su merced. Pero si no hubiera accedido a ir con él, habría intentado quitarle a los gemelos, de eso estaba segura. Así al menos estaría con ellos.

Una fuerte oleada de amor maternal inundo su corazón. Los gemelos lo eran todo para ella. Su seguridad emocional, la presente y la futura, era lo que le proporcionaría felicidad y eso era mucho más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa... sobre todo que el humillante deseo que Terry había conseguido despertar en ella.

Se le volvió a secar la boca. A los diecisiete, podría haber tenido una excusa para ser vulnerable ante el carisma sexual de Terry, pero ya no tenía esa edad. Aunque su único recuerdo de pasión sexual se limitaba a lo que había experimentado con Terry. Él, por supuesto, habría sin duda compartido cama con un interminable desfile de mujeres desde que la expulsó a ella de su cama y de su vida.

Miró al ordenador, y de pronto se sintió incapaz de resistir la tentación de buscar en la red el nombre de Terry. En realidad no estaba fisgoneando. Tenía que pensar en los niños, después de todo.

No estaba muy segura de qué esperaba encontrar, pero abrió los ojos de par en par ante el descubrimiento de que Terry era ahora el gobernador de la isla, un papel que acarreaba el título de rey, aunque, según decía la página web, había decidido no utilizarlo porque prefería adoptar un enfoque más democrático para gobernar la isla que el que habían utilizado sus predecesores.

Al parecer sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando Terry tenía dieciocho años. Lo pilotaba un primo de la madre de Terry. Candy sintió como si de pronto hubiera agarrado un cable con corriente. Ambos se habían quedado huérfanos casi a la misma edad. Los padres de Terry, igual que los suyos, murieron en un accidente. Si lo hubiera sabido cuando lo conoció... ¿habría supuesto alguna diferencia? Ninguna. Terry tenía treinta años, ella veintitrés. Era un hombre en la plenitud de la vida. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la piel, como si fuera la sensual caricia de la lengua de un amante sobre piel sensible. Una imagen se formó al instante en su cabeza: la bronceada mano de Terry cubriéndole el seno desnudo, su lengua rodeándole el erecto pezón. El pequeño escalofrío se convirtió en un estremecimiento total. Candy trató rápidamente de borrar la imagen y cerró la pantalla del ordenador. Volvía a sentir náuseas. Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

**Continuara…**


End file.
